Our World
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: {SET IN S1 PILOT EPISODE} Manly a C/M fic with elements of R/R and J/P. Shows Rachel trying to get used to living in the Big Apple, Chandler and Monica raising their three kids and another one on the way(she's pregnant again) and more. Please review and love :)
1. 1x01:Rachel is Back

**Aao I thought of this story today. It's in it's end of pre-Mondler universe(episode 1x01) except that C &M are married bc they got together Thanksgiving night '88 and she found out she was expecting their daughter. Then they moved into her nana's apartment after the baby was born and got married. They have two more kids and she's expecting their forth. Joey likes Phoebe and she likes him back.**  
PAIRINGS: C/M, R/R, J/P  
"I wish I was married again" Ross complained as he sat down on the orange couch, setting the umbrella down. He just got divorced from Carol and his life is in a complete flunk.  
"Ah don't we all wish we were all married again?" Chandler asks chuckling then stares at the hot girl getting coffee.  
"Hone,y don't you remember you are married to me and that our three kids are at school right now. And that I'm pregnant with our forth baby now?" Monica asks him in annoyance.  
"Yes Love, I'm sorry" Chandler replies and kisses her large bump, as the baby kicks under his lips.  
"Hello Baby" he whispered to her growing bump, kissing her.  
"You guys are sick" Joey muttered in disgust.  
"Yeah, ewww!" Ross whined like a school girl.  
{A/N: Mondler 's three kids are named Sophie(5), Daniel(4) and Karen(4).}  
"C'mon Ross you were basically a kid, when you got married. Embrace your new Bachelor life" Joey says.  
"You know Ross. He's right your next chance in love will be another billion years" Chandler states and Ross gave him a 'Screw you' gesture.  
Then a woman wearing a white wedding dress walked in the coffee house.  
"Oh, look here's your next chance in love" Chandler points out as the woman in the wedding dress moves her hair away from her face.  
"Rachel! What are you doing here?" Monica questions her old best friend.  
"Oh my god Monica! I asked the big superintendent about you, he said you were here" Rachel hugs her and everybody is still cluess at her presence so she adds..  
"And so I just left my fiance Barry at the altar. My oh my that gravy boat I saw there was so beautiful that I just couldn't y'know"  
"Well anyways this is my brother Ross, husband Chandler, friends Joey/Phoebe and this is..." Monica introdouced the gang to her and then finishes saying "Baby Bing". She and Chandler haven't decided whether or not they would find out this baby's sex yet.  
"How's lil' Sophie and the twins doing? And your dad told my dad you & Chandler are having another baby" Rachel said, "Wow, you are huge, how far along are you?" she asks noticing her former friend's large bump.  
"7 months in two weeks. Well, they are about to be home shortly, so why don't we take you to our place" Monica suggests in amazement as Chandler helped her up onto her feet.  
An hour later the three Bing kids enter apartment #20 holding up crafts and tests.  
"Mommy, is Baby Bing still inside you" Daniel questions his pregnant mother.  
"Yes Son, it still is in me" Monica smiles and goes back to the TV.  
Rachel is on the phone with her dad saying "I left Barry because I didn't love him. Why can't you and Mom have a marriage like Ross and Monica's parents and like Chandler and Monica?" then the other five and kids turn over when Rachel says that to her dad.  
"Daddy I am not a shoe nor a hat. No I don't want you to get me it" Rachel shot back into the phone then adds I'm gonna live with Mondler and their their three kids" then hangs up.  
"Who's this woman" Karen tugs on her father's sweater vest, "Karry she's a friend of your mom. She'll be staying with us until your mama has Baby Bing" Chandler explains to his and Monica's second daughter.  
"I don't have to move in here. You guys are having another baby, I don't wanna take all your space" Rachel says.  
"Just please Rach" Monica begs her.  
"Yes please Auntie Rachel" Sophie who has raven black hair and bright blue eyes, pleaded.  
"Okay, I will" Rachel answers  
The next day Rachel entered the coffee house with shopping bags in her hands.  
"Who -who got this for you?" Monica eyes the bags.  
"Daddy's credit cards" Rachel annouces proud of herself.  
"Rach you can't live off your dad's credit cards" Monica states as Chandler starts to rub her growing bump.  
"I know" Rachel replies.  
Later on Sophie, Dan and Cathe are with their Grandma Bing. The gang is trying to get Rachel to cut her credit cards.  
"Come on cut!" they cheer her Rachel runs the scissors through the card then it falls down on the table in halfs.  
Then the buzzer beeps and Ross listens to it calling out "Chandler! Your mom's back with the kids" Ross hated to admit it but he kind of did have a crush on Mrs. Bing.  
"These kids are spoiled rotten" Chandler opens the door for them.  
"How was it kids?" he questions them, "Fun! Grandma Bing's awesome. Better then Grandma Geller" Sophie rolls her eyes.  
After everybody left. The kids and Chandler are asleep, Monica & Rachel have a little talk.  
"Mon, I'm so sorry that I picked my daddy's money over our friendship. I hope that will never happen again" Rachel bit into a oreo.  
"It's fine. I hope so too" Monica replies.  
"This baby's so lucky to have you & Chandler as parents and Sophie and the twins as siblings already" Rachel says.  
"I know!" Monica smiles then waddles into her and Chandler's bedroom.  
In the bedroom, she changes into a maternity spagetti-strapped pj pair; from when she was pregnant with Sophie in 1989, in the dark then flops down on the bed.  
"Long day, honey?" Chandler asked his pregnant wife.  
"Yeah" Monica sighed.  
He started to undress her.  
(TO BE CONTINUED!)  
 ** _Should I do a prequel to this?; please let me know. And next chapter will be 1x02, alright? :^)_**


	2. 1x02: The Gellers visit

The next week Daniel is seen putting Seran wrap on the toliet seat. Then he finishes and replaces the sugar with salt,

"Quick Dan! Mom and Dad are waking up now!" Sophie and Karen(her name's now Karen not Catherine) shout out. C/M then come into the kitchen with their fingers intertwined.

"Hi kiddies" Chandler says with his eyes never leaving his young wife's face(she's 25 and he 26)

"Hi Baby I hope you are a girl. A nicer sister then Karen who is mean and Daniel who is a big poop explosion in his own way" Sophie says to the baby.

"Hey no I'm nice. You are mean" Karen replies annoyed.

"I'm not a big poop explosion right Baby" Daniel asks Monica's bump.

Chandler and Monica look at each other and laugh.

An hour later Rachel is out of the new addition in their apartment, and the rest of the gang is over.

With their growing family, a few months ago C/M decided to add three more rooms to the apartment, which Rachel now lives in on of the rooms.

Joey exclaims "Ooh coffee" then pours a cup and pours sugar in it.

Joey then spits out his coffee and screams "HEY, I SAID NO SALT!"

The kids then get angry stares from their parents and shrug saying "Not us"

But then Rachel sits on the couch and a "TOOT" can be heard very louy.

Ross answers "Gotta use the bathroom so badly" and runs into there where a crash can be heard.

Ross then comes out asking "Who did this" holding up the saran wrap.

Monica then runs in the bathroom "I'll clean the pee up" but then Chandler held her back saying "Babe you are six months pregnant. We got that".

That afternoon at the museum Ross is dusting a fossii when his co-worker says to him "Mr. Geller your ex-wife is here to see you". Ross' eyes practically came out of his eyes when Carol told him she was having their child and raising it with Susan.

An hour later C/M enter the apartment with the kids to see Rachel, Phoebe and Joey on their hands and knees with the couch cusions out.

"What the hell are you three doin'?" Chandler questions them and tells the kids to watch TV in one of the new additions.

"Rach's lost her engagement ring to Barry" Phoebe explains.

"Oh my I have a ring in my couch?" Monica asks then says, "No Rachel it's in the lasgana. I gave you one simple task". She tries to look in the dish from a distance. Ross then enters saying "Hi" in a horrifed way, and adds "Carol's pregnant with my child and is raising it with Susan".

That evening they're are all eating spagetti talking about old times.

"See Judy our little harmonica is independent. She got pregnant by Chandler and then they got married five years ago" Jack states eating the rest of his food.

"Ross I know this may seem a little cruel but can you please let out your whole baby-lesbian thing. Baby Bing's jostling my insides and that leaves off steam" Monica asks her brother, Ross announces "Mom, dad Uh Carol's a lesbian so we broke up and now she's having my child". Judy looks at Monica annoyed and asked "You knew about this", the minute she said that Monica ran into her and Chandler's bedroom crying. Chandler runs into there saying "Oh Baby. I can't believe I made you stay in a room with your mother" he hugs his pregnant wife so dearly then slides his hand up her white blouse .

Back in there Daniel gives his grandparents nasty jelly beans. Jack ate a dark brown one then gagged asking "Why do they make dog crap flavored ones", Judy ate a very dark green one which is presumably a mint one or smelly garbage(it was smelly garbage). A little bit later Joey, Sophie and Karen ate the whole pack.

That evening we see Daniel scrubbing the toilet as punishment for pranking everybody.

 _ **STFM. Hehe :^)**_


	3. 1x03: Baby Boy Bing

**I decided to do this for this chapter.**

C/M are in the doctor's office finding out the baby's gender.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bing the baby is growing at a normal weight, It is five lbs which is about 80 ounces" the doctor annouces.

C/M both smile at each other as the doctor asks "Do you two want to find out the Baby's gender?".

They both nod then Monica winces as gel is getting put on her, "Babe you ok?" Chandler asks his pregnant wife.

"Mhmm" Monica answers then the ultrasound gets put on screen, "The baby's a boy" the doctor says.

That afternoon the kids come home from school and enter the apartment with happy looks on their faces.

"Mommy why don't we get to meet the baby yet" Daniel asks, "Because it's still inside me" Monica explains then gets up.

"Kiddos your mommy is having another boy" Chandler tells the kids.

"Aww rats a boy" Sophie complains.

"Yeah I wanted another sister" Karen whines

Then Ross enters with a pager in his hand and he pulls Chandler aside asking "Hey dude do you mind if I go out with your mom".

Ross was slick b/c he just divorced Carol and has a crush on both Rachel and Chandler's mom.

"No way dude are you crazy" Chandler questions him and adds "I'm married to your sister and that would be weird if you date my mom", "Ok I'm sorry" Ross goes to the fridge.

An hour later everybody else is there.

Rachel annouces "Oh my I just got my first paycheck" holding it up, Rachel has got a job at the coffee house so that she can prove that she's a responsible young lady and she could help pay off the rent at Mondler's apartment.

"I found a thumb in my can of soda today" Phoebe states and starts to talk about the day's events.

"So this lady on Times square offered to give me a swan made out of tin foli, but it looked weird so she offered to buy me a can of soda since I bought her melons..."And when I opened my soda can I found a real thumb" Phoebe sat down next to the kids.

"Ooh Auntie Phoebe you found a thumb!" Sophie exclaims.

"What're you gonna do with it" Ross asks.

"I'm gonna write a letter to the company of the soda" Phoebe does air quotes.

Chandler looks at Monica and says "We have some news too", and adds "Our fourth Baby Bing is a boy". "Congrats!" the other four hug them.

Two days later Rachel is serving coffee, "Hi Baby Boy. Daddy's gonna play with you and love you all the time and your three siblings will also" Chandler says to the baby.

"Oh my Mon he's talking to your crotch!" Joey says in disgust.

"Joey he's talking to the baby" Monica explains.

"Oh well I thought-" Joey starts to say.

"We get it Joe" Ross and Rachel cut him off.

Phoebe then enters with a check in her hand.

She says "The soda company sent me a check for $3,000 dollars".

Everybody answers "Wow" in astonishment.

That evening at apartment #20, Monica leaves the kids' rooms and climbs in bed with Chandler.

"I love you, the kids and Baby Boy so much" he declares, "I love you so much too" she answers then they start to kiss removing each other's clothing.

 _TBC..._

 ** _Night night. Xoxo to you all. XD. Hehe, adios :^)_**


	4. 1x04: Date Night

**Sorry for the wait guys. I'm gonna use copied over transcript of 1x5 and 9x3 for some parts.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing except the Bing kids.**

(32/40 weeks: 7/9 months. October 1994)

It was afternoon time, the kids were still at school.

Chandler enters the apartment to see Monica jugging a bowl of cereal on her large belly.

"Eating for two?" he joked giving her a kiss.

"I'm gigantic and my legs are too swollen" Monica complained.

"Aww Baby. I'm so sorry, I love you" Chandler kissed her lips and her ever-growing belly. Where their fourth child and second son was kept for the remander of the pregnancy which is eighth weeks.

"You don't know what it's like to be a seventh month pregnant woman" she looked angrily at him.

"Well hun I was thinking we could go to a romantic dinner Friday evening. My mom said she'd watch the kids and I've already booked it" Chandler loosed his tie

"I love you" Monica wrapped her arms around him.

Back at Joey's apartment, he and Phoebe were talking about their love life.

"Hey Pheebs y'know what?" he asked as an idea popped in his head.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I think we should set up blind dates for each other on friday night" Joey suggests.

"Ooh great! I already thought of the perfect girl for ya" Phoebe replied enthusically.

Then said "Poopy Diaper Poop".

"Poopy Diaper. Ha ha" Joey laughed.

"Um that rules out Tit Tat as well" Phoebe looked at the man she loved.

"Oh em gi Tit Tat" Joey chuckled.

At the coffee house, Ross N Rachel were talking as she was serving coffee.

"So Rach what're you doin' Friday evening?" Ross asked.

"Laundrama. Monica was supposed to come with me but she just called saying that her and Chandler are going to a romantic dinner Friday evening" Rachel explained.

"Oh really. Who's gonna watch the kids?" Ross asked.

"They said Nora" Rachel replied.

"I love that they love each other so much but I never really approved of the weird stuff Chandler does with my sister in bed. It's like Rambo" Ross groaned.

"Well so do you wanna go to do lawndray with me that evening" Rachel asked running her hands up Ross' chest winking at him seductively. They both have crushes on each other

"You bet your hot mama I do!" Ross grinned.

That evening after their love making Chandler was on the balcony looking at the night sky. Monica waddled with the shawl tightly wrapped around her.

"What's wrong hun. You left me?" she stroked her husband's cheek looking at him dearly.

"I was having some thoughts. Remember the night you cut off my toe six years ago, the night we made Sophie?" Chandler places a hand on her huge belly.

"Oh yeah I remember. We were so young and stupid "Monica smirked.

Then they both leaned on the balcony thinking about the day that changed both their lives for good.

{November 25, 1988. The Geller home. 12am}

Monica said "Hey their Buggerface", "Hi" Chandler said softly.

"Listen I came into here to apologize. Not just because Ross and my parents made me, because I really wanted to" Monica explained and put her head on his chest.

"I accept. Mon?" he asked, "Ya?" she questioned.

"I wanna hold you in my arms, kiss you and make love to you" Chandler told her.

Monica didn't know what to say and before she knew it, Chandler pushed his lips in hers.

"Bedroom?" she asked, he nods and they go upstairs.

In there his hands roamed her body and then he started unbuttoning her PJ pants.

"I- I'm new to this" Monica explained right before Chandler unhooked her bra.

"No worries Babe. I am too, you are in good hands. Good hands" Chandler assures her then slid her underwear down her legs.

Monica took one deep breath then let Chandler carry her away. Knowing that she was giving her flower to her future husband{they got married in july 1989}.

Back to the present day...

"That was the most beautiful night in my life. Despite getting my toe cut off" Chandler smirked and held his wife.

"Make love to me again" Monica said.

"As you wish" Chandler grinned then took her back into the bedroom but careful not to wake Rachel and the kids up.

Friday afternoon where Joey is eating chinese in his apartment..

Phoebe enters and beamed "Joey I've got the most perfect girl for you. Her name is Alex Garrett"

Joey said "Wow" sarcastically.

"Who do you have for me. What's his name?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh Mike. His name is Mike!" Joey lied.

"Okay great thanks" Phoebe took an egg roll then went to Mondler and Rachel's apartment.

Joey grabbed a black book out of one of the draws and started reading "Mike..Mike".

Then groaned in frustration "There's no guys in here."

At the laundromat, an old woman starts using Rachel's machine...

(I'm gonna use script form for the parts copied over from Lives in a box)

 **Woman:** Comin' through. Move, move.

 **Rachel:** Oh, 'scuse me. I was kinda using that machine.

 **Woman:** Yeah, well, now you're kinda not.

 **Rachel:** But I saved it. I put my basket on top.

 **Woman:** Oh, I'm sorry, is that your basket? It's really pretty. Unfortunately, I don't see suds.

 **Rachel:** What?

 **Woman:** No suds, no save. Ok?

(Ross arrives.)

 **Ross:** What's goin' on?

 **Rachel:** Hi, uh, nothing. That horrible woman just took my machine.

 **Ross:** Was your basket on top?

 **Rachel:** Yeah, but, there were no suds.

 **Ross:** So?

 **Rachel:** Well, you know, no suds, no save.

 **Ross:** No suds? Excuse me, hold on a second. (to woman) That's my friend's machine.

 **Woman:** Hey, hey, hey, her stuff wasn't in it.

 **Ross:** Hey, hey, hey, that's not the rule and you know it.

(The woman and Ross stare at each other. Finally she takes her stuff out of the machine and leaves.)

 **Ross:** (to the crowd in the laundromat) All right, show's over. Nothing to see here. (to Rachel) Ok, let's do laundry.

 **Rachel:** That was amazing. I can't even send back soup.

 **Ross:** Well, that's because you're such a sweet, gentle, uh...Do you, uh, do you...Oh, hey, uh you must need detergent.

(Ross pulls out a huge box of laundry detergent.)

 **Rachel:** What's that?

 **Ross:** _Uberveiss_. It's new, it's German, it's extra-tough.

(Rachel starts to load her clothes.)

 **Ross:** Rach, do you uh, are you gonna separate those?

 **Rachel:** Oh god. Oh, am I being like a total laundry spaz? I mean, am I supposed to use like one machine for shirts and another machine for pants?

 **Ross:** Rach, have you never done this before?

 **Rachel:** Well, not myself, but I know other people that have. Ok, you caught me. I'm a laundry virgin.

 **Ross:** Uh, well, don't worry, I'll use the gentle cycle. Ok, um, basically you wanna use one machine for all your whites, a whole nother machine for colors, and a third for your uh, your uh, delicates, and that would be your bras and your under-panty things.

 **Rachel:** (holds a pair of panties in front of Ross) Ok, Well, what about these are white cotton panties. Would they go with whites or delicates?

 **Ross:** (visibly nervous) Uh, that, that, that would be a judgment call.

Joey enters Central Perk...

Joey walks in and looks around. He's trying to find a Mike for Phoebe)

Joey: MIKE!

Mike: Yeah?

Joey: (Checks him out) Okay! (Walks over to his table and sits down with him)

Joey and Mike are at the restaurant...

Mike: I gotta tell you, I can't believe I'm doing this with you. Although I did just get out of a three-year relationship, so I guess I should be open and taking some risks.

Joey: Everything is gonna be fine. Just follow my lead, okay? All you have to do is pretend to be Mike.

Mike: I am Mike.

Joey: Atta boy!

(Phoebe and Alex enter.)

Joey: Okay, look...

Everyone: (Ad-lib hellos)

Phoebe: Joey, this is Alex Garrett. So, Mike, how do you and Joey know each other anyway?

Mike: How do I and Joey know each other? Wow, if I had a nickel for every time somebody has asked me that.

Joey: (Laughs) From school.

Mike: Yeah, we met in college. (Off Joey's look) I mean, high school.

Phoebe: Wow, you guys go way back then. So what are you up to these days?

Mike: Well, I'm a lawyer.

Joey: Mike, 'attorney at law'!

Mike: Actually, I just gave up my practice.

Joey: What? That's the kinda thing you usually run by me.

Mike: I always wanted to play piano professionally, and I figured if I don't do this now, I never will.

Phoebe: Wow, that's great! I liked that better than the law thing, so...

Joey: Which is why I waited until now to introduce you to Mike.

Alex: I thought you thought he was still a lawyer.

Joey: No, no, that's not what I meant. Let's get you a cocktail

That evening at the restaurant where Joey and Phoebe are with their blind dates..

Phoebe: You know, it's so surprising that you and Joey have known each other for so long and I've never heard about you.

Joey: Yeah, that's because we had a bit of a falling out. Mike hit my mom with a car.

Mike: No, I didn't.

Joey: That's okay Mike, I have forgiven you. And now we're friends again everything's great!

Alex: Wait, is your mom okay?

Joey: Please, we're trying to have a conversation. (Pushes the wine glass closer to Alex.)

Alex: Wow, you're a lot nicer on 'Married with Children

Mike: 'Married with children'! That's why you look so familiar!

Phoebe: What?!

Mike: What?!

Joey: What?!

Phoebe: Do you not know each other?

Joey: (Laughs) Of course we do! Mike is playing a game that we used to play in high school. Yeah, where we pretend we don't know each other. We played all kinds of games. (To Mike) Hey, remember the one where I punch you in the face for not being cool?!

Phoebe: Mike, let me ask you something. How many sisters does Joey have?

Mike: (Joey holds up six fingers) Six!

Joey: What are you doing? I said seven! (Holds up six fingers.) (Realizes his mistake) Argh!

Phoebe: Joey, why did you set me up with a stranger?

Joey: Because I forgot about our date, I'm so sorry.

Mike: I'm sorry too. And just to be clear, I didn't hit his mother with a car.

Phoebe: (To Joey) You are unbelievable! I spent so much time finding the perfect girl for you, you know. Alex is really smart and cute and loose.

Alex: Hey!

Phoebe: Who are you kidding? (To Joey) You just find some guy off the street for me? Oh God! This is humiliating!

Joey: Look Phoebe I'm so sorry! Hey, look, if you don't like this guy I can find you a better one. (Looks around) Mike! Mike!

Phoebe: I'm out of here (She leaves)

Mike: It was nice meeting you!

Joey: (Alex) You're leaving too?

Alex: I'll stay if you can tell me my name.

Joey: Good night!

C/M and Rachel's apartment, where Nora enters to pick up the kids.

"Ookay kids be good for Grandma Bing" Chandler tells his and Monica's kids.

"They are always good. We'll have fun, won't we?" Nora grins.

"Yah!" the kids agreed.

"Mom why are you so happy right now?" Chandler asked his mother.

"I get to spend time with my beautiful grandkids" Nora replied then saw a pic of Ross and gushed "Ooh that Ross guy is so dreamy"

"Seriously Mom?" Chandler questioned sarcastically.

Then Monica came out in a red jacket and leggings, very much so displaying the bump(same outfit she wore in 1x5 when her and Joey were going out with Angela and Bob but this is definitely AU).

"Oh my you look so beautiful" Chandler embraced his wife unaware that his mom and their kids are watching them.

A few days later Mike comes in the coffee house to apologize to Phoebe...

Mike: Excuse me, hi. I was hoping I would run into you. Can we talk?

Phoebe: Sure.

Mike: I'm sorry, really, I'm so embarrassed. Really, I'm a pretty nice guy. Just ask my parole officer...Apparently I'm not a funny guy.

Phoebe: Why did you go along with that?

Mike: Because I was told I'd get a free dinner, which I didn't. And that I'd meet a pretty girl. Which I did.

Phoebe: That's true. (Pause) Well, is anything you told me about yourself true?

Mike: My name in Mike, and I do play piano.

Phoebe: Prove it.

Mike: There isn't a piano here.

Phoebe: That wouldn't stand in the way of a true pianist.

Mike: (Plays 'air piano')

Phoebe: You are really good! I play a little guitar myself.

Mike: Really?

Phoebe: Uhuh.

Mike: That's great. What kind of music do you play?

Phoebe: Well, like acoustic folksy stuff. You know? But right now I'm working on a couple 'Iron Maiden' covers.

Mike: Do you think that maybe, sometime, I could...

Phoebe: It's okay. Go ahead, ask me out.

Mike: Okay. Do you think maybe sometime I could take you out?

Joey: (Walks In)

Phoebe: (To Mike) Oh, you just caught me off guard! Yeah, that would be nice.

Joey: Look at this. My two best friends!

(Phoebe and Mike look at him, and he goes over to the counter.)

 **Woah this was so long. I can't believe it's 2016 now! :^)**


	5. 1x05: Hockey and Slumber Parties

_**Some transcript for 1x04 may also be taken from a website.**_

 **Disclamer: I own nothing(the characters, storylines from the show and transcript)except the Bing kids**

(33/40 weeks: 7/9 months. October 1994)

A few nights later, Monica lay in Chandler's arms staring at their dark bedroom celling.

Worried about her due date in seven weeks, Chandler woke up kissing her neck.

"Hun I was thinking about the one weekend before christmas eve 1988, me and Rachel came to your and Ross' dorm party. We had recently started to date secretly: only Rachel knew and a few days after that I found out we were expecting Sophie" Monica snuggled up close to him.

"Oh yeah our before-christmas love" Chandler grinned then proceeded to make love to his pregnant wife again, that night playing vividly in his mind.

{December 19, 1988. 7pm. The dorm party at the college in NYU. Let's say Joey goes there too and shared a dorm with the guys}

Chandler made sure nobody was looking; especially Ross then pushed Monica up to a wall.

His hands roamed up and down her body as he starts to kiss her hungrily, "Mmm this must be some party goin' on here" Monica let a soft moan out.

"Let's go to a bedroom before Ross and everybody see us" Chandler picked her up and carried her into someone's vacant bedroom.

In the bedroom, Chandler placed Monica on the bed and started to kiss her.

He then moved down her neck with kisses, then started to undress her until she was just in her undies and she undressed him until he was the same level of clad.

"Mon you okay doing this here?" Chandler asked, Monica nodded then he positioned himself on her.

He pulled down the last of her clothing and she wiggled out of it panting, leaving her completely naked underneath him.

"Screw-" Chandler muttered, him and Monica go back to their thing but then they hear the door open and someone gasped.

"Lock the door before you fuck!" Will closed the door.

C/M just went back to their thing. Ross and Rachel are quite oblivious to what Chandler and his little sister are doing, also they don't know about Monica's pregnancy: nobody does and that Chandler's the daddy after all he was Mon's first time and that C/M would elope months later then raise three kids together with another one on the way in the partial ending portion of 1994.

Back to the present day...

"Oh I remember Ross' fat ass friend walked in on us doing it" Chandler grinned.

"That was one crazy night" Monica snuggled closer to him.

"I love you" he placed soft kiss on her lips.

The next morning Joey entered the coffee house and handed Ross a thin white box.

"What is this?" Ross asked eyeing the box.

"Just open it dude" Joey poked his shoulder.

Ross opened it revealing four hockey tickets.

"They are for you, me, Chandler and Daniel tonight as your birthday present." Joey told him.

Phoebe then woke up, Rachel asked "Pheebs you okay?"

"Yeah but my grandma's got a boyfriend now and they...they keep me up all night" Phoebe explained as Joey handed her a cup of coffee and wrapped his arm around her in a friendly but secretly romantic way.

"Me, Rach and the girls decided we'd have a girls night on this evening, y'know before Baby Boy Bing comes in a few weeks" Monica stated then added "So Pheebs you wanna come spend the night with us on tonight?"

"That'll be great" Phoebe replied and fell asleep on Joey's lap.

"Hun can you be my servant and get me a muffin?" Monica asked her husband.

"Sure thing Babe" Chandler then gave Monica a long romantic kiss before going to the counter.

"Eww, Guys! Get a room" Ross exclaimed grossed out.

"Oh my they love each other so much" Rachel gushed.

(They all get their wallets out and give generous tips.)

Guys: Hockey! (They go to leave but are blocked by three of Rachel's friends, Leslie, Kiki, and Joanne. The guys pause to stare at them.) Hockey! Hockey. (The guys.)

Leslie: (looking around) Rachel?

Rachel: Oh my God! (Rachel, Leslie, Kiki, and Joanne all scream and hug each other.

Monica: (to Phoebe) I swear I've seen birds do this on _Wild Kingdom_.

Rachel: What are you guys doing here?

Kiki: Well, we were in the city shopping, and your mom said you work here, aaand it's true!

Joanne: Look at you in the apron. You look like you're in a play.

Rachel: (to a pregnant Leslie) Look at you, you are so big I can't believe it!

Leslie: I know. I know! I'm a duplex.

Rachel: (to Joanne) So what's going on with you?

Joanne: Well, guess who my dad's making partner in his firm? (She points to herself and they all scream again.)

Kiki: And while we're on the subject of news.. (She holds up here finger to show off her engagement ring and they all scream again.)

Phoebe: (to Monica) Look, look, I have elbows! (They scream.)

Rachel: How come all my friends are either pregnant, engaged or getting promoted? And I have none of those things.

Monica: Don't worry. You will get those things.

Rachel: Oh what are you talking about? You and Chandler have three kids and you are pregnant again. I have none of that stuff(starts to cry)

[Scene: A Street, Chandler and Joey are kicking a can to each other. Daniel is with them too]

Chandler: ...Poulet passes it up to Leetch! (Passes it to Joey.)

Joey: Leetch spots Messier in the crease- there's the pass! (He kicks it to Ross, but Ross is staring into a shop window.)

Chandler: We'll take a brief time out while Messier stops to look at some women's shoes.

Ross: Carol was wearing boots just like those the night that we- we first- y'know. Fact, she, uh- she never took'em off, 'cause we-we- (off Chandler's look) Sorry. Sorry.

(They walk on. Chandler and Joey start to talk but Ross stops and whines.)

Joey: What?

Ross: Peach pit.

Chandler: Yes, Bunny?

Ross: (points) Peach pit. That night we, uh- we had-

Joey: -Peaches?

Ross: Actually, nectarines, but basically...

Chandler: (to Joey) Could've been a peach.

Ross: Then, uh, then we got dressed, and I-I... I walked her to the- (looks up, realises, and points) -the bus stop... I'm fine.

Joey: Hey, that woman's got an ass like Carol's! (They turn to stare at him.) What? Thought we were trying to find stuff.

Chandler: Hey enough with the language. We have a young man in here.(Covered Daniel's ears)

Daniel: Daddy I'm fine.

[Scene: Central Perk, Rachel, Lesile, Kiki, and Joanne are talking.]

Rachel: So c'mon, you guys, tell me all the dirt!

Kiki: Well, the biggest news is still you dumping Barry at the altar!

Joanne: Alright. Let's talk reality for a second.

Rachel: Okay.

Joanne: When are you coming home?

Rachel: What? Guys, I'm not.

Joanne: C'mon, this is us.

Rachel: I'm not! This is what I'm doing now. I've got this job-

Kiki: Waitressing?

Rachel: Okay I'm not just waitressing. I'm.. I, um... I write the specials on the specials board, and, uh... and I, uh... I take the uh dead flowers out of the vase... Oh, and, um, sometimes Artelle lets me put the little chocolate blobbies on the cookies.

Leslie: Well. Your mom didn't tell us about the blobbies.

Monica and Phoebe are watching them...

"Oww!" Monica gasped.

"Mon you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Ya. Baby Boy Bing's jostling my insides" Monica answers.

[Scene: Chandler, Monica, Rachel and the kids. Monica and the girls are in pajamas and Monica is making something in the blender as Rachel enters.]

Monica: Hey, Rach. How was it with your friends? (She and Phoebe scream.) Okay! How would you like some Tiki Death Punch? (She pours the contents of the blender into some glasses.)

Rachel: What's that?

Monica: Weeeell, it's rum, and- but no rum for me.(she pats her large belly)

Rachel: Okay. (Grabs the blender and starts to drink.)

Monica: We thought since Phoebe was staying over tonight we'd have kinda like a slumber party thing. We got some trashy magazines, we got cookie dough, we got _Twister_... (The phone rings and Monica answers it.)

Phoebe: Ooh! Ooh! And I brought _Operation_! But, um, I lost the tweezers, so we can't operate. But we can prep the guy!

Monica: Uh, Rach, it's the _Visa_ card people.

Rachel: Oh, God, ask them what they want.

Monica: (on phone) Could you please tell me what this is in reference to? (Listens) Yes, hold on. (To Rachel) Um, they say there's been some unusual activity on your account.

Rachel: But I haven't used my card in weeks!

Monica: That is the unusual activity. Look, they just wanna see if you're okay.

Rachel: They wanna know if I'm okay. Okay.. they wanna know if I'm okay, okay, let's see. Well, let's see, the FICA guys took all my money, everyone I know is either getting married, or getting promoted, or getting pregnant, and I'm getting coffee! And it's not even for me! So if that sounds like I'm okay, okay, then you can tell them I'm okay, okay?

Monica: (pauses then on the phone) Uh- Rachel has left the building, can you call back?

Rachel: Alright, c'mon! (Miserably) Let's play _Twister_!

Sophie: Yay Mommy you have Twister.

Phoebe: I brought Operation but I lost the tweezers so we can't operate girls(she told C/M's girls)

Karen: Aww bummer! But I have Candy Land.

[Scene: _Madison Square Garden_ , the guys are trying to find their seats.]

Ross: (squeezing past people) Sorry, sorry... Uh-oh.

Chandler: What? There was ice there that night with Carol? Plastic seats? Four thousand angry Pittsburgh fans?

Ross: No, actually I was just saying it looks like we're not sitting together. But now you mention it, there was ice there that night... It was the first frost...

Joey: C'mon, sit. Just sit down, sit.

Daniel: I want nachos Daddy.

[Scene: Monica and Rachel's, they're all hanging out in the living room.]

Monica: You should feel great about yourself! You're doing this amazing independence thing!

Rachel: Monica, what is so amazing? I gave up, like, everything. And for what?

Phoebe: You are just like Jack.

Rachel: ...Jack from downstairs?

Phoebe: No, Jack and the Beanstalk.

Monica: Ah, the other Jack.

Phoebe: Yeah, right! See, he gave up something, but then he got those magic beans. And then he woke up, and there was this, this big plant outside his window, full of possibilities and stuff.. And he lived in a village, and you live in the Village..

Rachel: Okay, but Pheebs, Pheebs, Jack gave up a cow, I gave up an orthodontist. Okay, I-I-I know, I know I didn't love him-

Phoebe: Oh, see, Jack did love the cow.

Rachel: But see, it was a plan. Y'know, it was clear. It was figured out, and now everything's just kinda like...

Phoebe: Floopy?

Rachel: Yeah.

Monica: So what, you're not the only one. I mean, half the time we don't know where we're going. You've just gotta figure at some point it's all gonna come together, and it's just gonna be... un-floopy.

Phoebe: Oh, like that's a word.

Rachel: Okay, but Monica, what if- what if it doesn't come together?

Monica: ...Pheebs?

Phoebe: Oh, well... 'cause... you just... I don't like this question.

Rachel: Okay, see, see, you guys, what if we don't get magic beans? I mean, what if all we've got are.. beans?

[Scene: _Madison Square Garden_ , the guys are watching the game.]

Ross: Get him! GET HIM! Get him! Get- YESSS! Not laughing now, are ya pal!

Chandler: (to Ross) See buddy, that's all you need, a bunch of toothless guys hitting each other with sticks.

Ross: Pass it! Pass it!

Chandler: He's open!

All: Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!

(The player shoots and the puck flies off the rink and hits Ross in the face. Chandler looks concered until he notices...)

Chandler: Hey, look, we're on that TV thing!

(Chandler and Joey hold the puck and wave at the TV thing.)

[Scene: An Emergency Room, Chandler and Joey are leading Ross in.]

Chandler: (to the receptionist)'Scuse me.

Receptionist: (holds up her hand—she is on the phone) It says to call this number if you're not completely satisfied with this candy bar. Well, I'm not completely satisfied.

Chandler: Listen, it's kind of an emergency. Well, I guess you know that, or we'd be in the predicament room. (The receptionist glares at him.)

Receptionist: (on phone) Hold on. (To Chandler) Fill these out, sit over there. (Tosses him some forms.)

Ross: (jumping to his feet) Look, I don't wanna make any trouble, okay, but I'm in a lot of pain here, alright? My face is dented.

Receptionist: Well, you'll have to wait your turn.

Joey: Well, how long do you think it'll be?

Receptionist: (sarcastic) Any minute now.

Ross: Hey, this- (she gives him a look and the guys back off) Heyy...

[Scene: Monica and Rachel's, the slumber party continues.]

Rachel: I'm so sorry, you guys. I didn't mean to bring you down.

Monica: No, you were right. I don't have a plan. (There's a knock on the door.)

Pizza Guy: (yelling from outside) Pizza guy!

Rachel: Thank God. Food. (She goes to answer the door.)

Monica: Phoebe?

Phoebe: What?

Monica: Do you have a plan?

Phoebe: I don't even have a 'pl'.

Pizza Guy: Hi, one, uh, mushroom, green pepper and onion?

Rachel: (miserably) No, no, that's not what we ordered... We ordered a fat-free crust with extra cheese.

Pizza Guy: Wait, you're not ' ?' Man, my dad's gonna kill me!

Monica: (walking off of the couch and waddles up) Wait! Did you say ' ?'

Pizza Guy: Yeah. This one goes across the street, I must have given him yours. Oh, bonehead, bonehead!

Monica: Wait, was this a-a small mediterranean guy with curiously intelligent good looks?

Pizza Guy: Yeah, that sounds about right.

Monica: Was he wearing a stunning blue suit?

Phoebe: And-and a power tie?

Pizza Guy: No, pretty much just a towel.

Monica: (staggered) Oh God.

Pizza Guy: So you guys want me to take this back?

Monica: Are you nuts?! We've got George Stephanopoulos' pizza! (Rachel pays him, Monica grabs some binoculars, and runs to the window.)

Rachel: Uh, Pheebs? Who's George Snuffalopagus?

Phoebe: Big Bird's friend.

Monica: I see pizza!

Phoebe: Oh, I wanna see! Lemme see! Lemme see! (She runs up and takes the binoculars.)

Rachel: Hello? Who are we spying on?

Monica: White House adviser? Clinton's campaign guy? The one with the great hair, sexy smile, really cute butt?

Phoebe: Mon don't you remember you are pregnant and married to Chandler?"

Monica(looks at her wedding ring then back at her and Chandler's daughtersl

Rachel: Oh, him, the little guy? Oh, I love him!

Phoebe: Ooh, wait.. wait, I see a woman.

Monica: Please tell me it's his mother.

Phoebe: Definitely not his mother.

Monica: Oh, no...

Phoebe: Oh, wait, she's walking across the floor.. she's walking.. she's walking.. she's going for the pizza- (Yelling) Hey, that's not for you, bitch! (Phoebe covers her mouth with her hand)

[Scene: The Emergency Room, Joey is miming hockey pucks kitting foreheads. Chandler realises it's getting tense and goes to the receptionist again.]

Chandler: Excuse me, look, we've been here for over an hour, and a lot of people less sick than my friend have gone in. I mean, that guy with the toe thing? Who's he sleeping with? (She slides the gladd panel over and Chandler talks through it in a loud voice.) Oh, c'mon Dora, don't be mad... I know we both said some things we didn't mean, but that doesn't mean we still don't love each other. (To the waiting room.) Y'know, I feel like I've lost her.. (She slides the panel back, he turns, and it takes him by surprise.) Ba-!

Daniel: Daddy!

Scene: The Bings and Rachel's, the girls are all out on the balcony.]

Sophie: Mommy?

Monica: Yeah Girly girl?

Sophie: I have a crush on Kermit the frog

Phoebe: And I had a crush on Elmo

Karen: I like Joey

(Phoebe looked at Karen angrily when she said she liked the same Joey Pheebs had a crush on)

Rachel: Aww that's so cute

Monica: Sweetie you are only four. But I think it's so cute you like him.

Phoebe(breathed a sign of relief)

[Scene: The Emergency Room, Ross is still going on about his first night with Carol. C/M's son Daniel watches the news]

Ross: I remember the moonlight coming through the window- and her face had the most incredible glow.

Chandler: Yes, the moon, the glow, the magical feeling, you did this part- Could I get some painkillers over here, please?

Joey: He's right, enough, already. What is the big deal about today? So you slept with her for the first time, so what? You slept with her for seven years after that.

Ross: Look, it's just a little more complicated...

Chandler: Well, what? What? What is it? That she left you? That she likes women? That she left you for another woman that likes women?

Ross: Little louder, okay, I think there's a man on the twelfth floor in a coma that didn't quite hear you...

Chandler: Then what?

Ross: My first time with Carol was... (He mumbles the last part)

Joey: What?

Ross: It was my first time.

Joey: With Carol? (Ross gives him a look.) Oh.

Chandler: So in your whole life, you've only been with one—(He gets a look too)—oh.

Joey: Whoah, boy, hockey was a big mistake! There was a whole bunch of stuff we could've done tonight!

[A few minutes later. Scene: The Emergency Room, Ross is absent.]

Joey: Man. Can you believe he's only had sex with one woman?

Chandler: I think it's great. Y'know, it's sweet, it's romantic...

Joey: Really?

Chandler: No, you kidding? The guy's a freak.. (Ross enters off camera)

Both: Hey, buddy.

Ross: Hi. (He is wearing a piece of steel bandaged to his nose. He tosses some forms onto reception desk.)

Receptionist: (sarcastic) Oh, that's attractive.

Chandler: Oh, I thought you were great in Silence of the Lambs. Oh come on, admit it! All things considered, you had fun tonight.

Ross: Fun? Where was the fun? Tell me specifically, which part was the fun part? Where's my puck?

Joey: Oh, ah- the kid has it.

Ross: The kid...? (To the kid) Excuse me, uh, that's, that's my puck.

Kid: I found it. Finders keepers, losers weepers. (Ross looks at Chandler for help.)

Chandler: You gotta do it, man.

Ross: (to the kid) Oh yeah? Well, I'm rubber, you're glue, whatever—(to Chandler)—can't do it. (to the kid) Listen, uh- gimme back my puck.

Kid: No.

Ross: 'Yes', how about. C'mere. Gimme!

Kid: No! No! (They start to fight over it.)

Receptionist: Hey! Hey! No rough holding in my ER!

Ross: (tries to snatch it from the kid) GIVE ME MY PUCK! (but it files out of his grasp and knocks out the receptionist)

Ross: ...Now that was fun.

[Scene: The Bings and Rachel's, Joey and the girls are playing twister.]

Ross: (Doing the spinning) Okay, Monica: Right foot red.

Monica: Could've played _Monopoly_ , but nooooo.

(There's a knock on the door, Chandler opens it, and silently hands back the cushion.)

Chandler: Thanks. (The guy nods and leaves)

Ross: Okay, Pheebs: Right hand blue. (Phoebe has to bend over.)Good. (Joey stares at her butt appreciatively)

(The phone rings and Chandler answers it.)

Chandler: Hello? Oh, uh, Rachel, it's the _Visa_ card people.

Rachel: Oh, okay. Will you take my place?

Chandler: Alright. (on phone) Yes, this is Rachel.

Rachel: Nooo! (She grabs the phone and Chandler takes her place on the mat.) (On phone) Hello? (Listens) Oh, yeah, no, I know, I-I haven't been using it much. (Listens) Oh, well, thanks, but, I'm okay, really.

Ross: Green. To the green.

Rachel: (on phone) I've got magic beans. (Listens) Never-never mind.

Chandler: To the left, to the left- aww! (They all collapse)

Rachel: (on phone) Ohhh... I'm fine.

Chandler: Babe what are you doing? You are almost eigth months pregnant(and pulls up his wife who is on her toes playing Twister.)

Monica: Hun we are fine.

Chandler: I just wanted to make sure you two were okay.(Kissed up her arm then her large belly)

 _To be Continued..._

 **This took me forever and I had to switch a lot of things. 1x06 won't take long to put up since I started writing it ahead of time. Night night :^)**


	6. 1x06: Joey's failed audition

The gang is watching Joey's act of 'Freud!' right now and C/M's kids are with her parents.

(The lights go up on the stage, Joey, as Freud, is talking to a female patient.)

 **Joey:** Vell, Eva, ve've done some excellent vork here, and I vould have to say, your pwoblem is qviiite clear. (He goes into a song and dance number.)

 _All you want is a dingle,  
What you envy's a schwang,  
A thing through which you can tinkle,  
_

 _Or play with, or simply let hang..._

Afterwards Joey asks "So how did you guys think of it?"

"I must say Joe...it was quite interesting" Rachel responded sarcasitally.

"Did you and the baby like it Mon?" Joey questions his pregnant friend.

"If you say Baby Boy Bing kicking me in the ribs like crazy; well then yes" Monica answers looking at a playboy.

"Hi Baby Boy are you hurting Mommy? If so please don't, we love you so much" Chandler asks the baby.

"Aww I love you two as a couple and your kids are so cute" Phoebe gushes.

"Gotta love Mondler" Ross invents a couple name for the five year married couple.

Back at the coffee house that evening, the six friends are relaxing on the orange couch- still in their fancy clothes.

Joey gets off the phone and wraps his arm around Phoebe(they both have mutal crushes on each other).

"So what'd they say?" Ross asks.

"Estelle was a bitch at first but then she got me a job as Al Pachino's...butt double!" Joey says the last part enthusiastically.

"Wha- you got a job as Al Pachino's second ass?" Rachel is in disbelief.

"This is the first time I've ever seen Joey get the part of someones second ass" Chandler made a quip as his hand is on Monica's large baby bump.

Everybody says that Monica is so big she's gonna pop any second from now.

"Okay let's stop talking about asses now!" Monica shuts them all up and then her cell starts ringing.

She looks at it and says to her husband of five years, "Hun look my mom sent a pic of the kids sleeping. We should just let them stay there for the night"

That evening in C/M's bedroom, Chandler closes the door and sighs to find Monica on their bed waiting for him. She looking even more beautiful and radiant while pregnant with their forth child and second son.

She wraps her arms around him and then they melt in a heated kiss.

"We are alone, no kids this evening and Rachel is out with the others...I guess we can" Chandler starts breaking the kiss.

"No time for that" Monica cuts him off by unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mon you wanna do this right now. I don't wanna hurt you and Baby Boy Bing" he asks unzipping her dress.

"Positive. Now make love to me" She smiled as he slids on her gently removing her clothing and they start making out.

The morning after Monica lay in Chandler's arms watching him sleep so soundly.

He woke up kissing her saying "Cara Mia", "I love you so much. Make love to me again" she responds.

"As you wish" he grinned and starts to kiss her neck sliding his hand up her back. Then starts to make love to her again.

Three hours later Joey is in the apartment rummaging in the fridge for food.

C/M come out of the bedroom and ask "Joey what the hell are you doing?".

"JOEY WANT FOOD" Joey bit into a cheese doodle going all into Monica's face and orange specks flying onto her embarrassing maternity gown.

"Hey Macho man take it easy there" Monica does the middle finger with her wedding ring on.

"Dude why the hell are you freaking doing in our kitchen right now" Chandler longs for an answer.

"I get nervous when I have to go to an audition that day so I eat" Joey chewed a slice of pizza.

"Oh my Joe you are gonna get the part" they hug him.

"Really" Joey asks.

"Yeah you just need to get a job where you are Tom Cruse's third ass the next time" Chandler retored.

Joey gives him the finger.

The next evening...

[Scene: The Bings and Rachel's, Rachel is there as enter except Joey enter.]

 **Rachel:** Tah-daaah!

 **Chandler:** Are we greeting each other this way now? 'Cause I like that.

 **Rachel:** Look! I cleaned! I did the windows, I did the floors... I even used all the attachments on the vacuum, except that little round one with the bristles, I don't know what that's for.

 **Ross:** Oh yeah, nobody knows. And we're not supposed to ask.

 **Rachel:** Well, whaddya think?

 **All:** Very clean! It looks great! Terrific!

 **Monica:** ...Oh! I-I see you moved the green ottoman.

 **All:** Uh-oh...

 **Monica:** How-how did that happen?

 **Rachel:** I dunno.. I-I thought it looked better there. And I- and also, it's an extra seat around the coffee table.

 **Monica:** Yeah, yeah, it's interesting.. but y'know what? Just for fun, let's see what it looked like in the old spot. (She moves it.) Alright, just to compare. Let's see. Well, it looks good there too. Let's just leave it there for a while.

 **Phoebe:** (to Rachel) I can't believe you tried to move the green ottoman.

 **Chandler:** Thank God you didn't try to fan out the magazines. I mean, she'll scratch your eyes right out.

 **Monica:** You guys, I am not that bad!

 **Phoebe:** Yeah, you are, Monica. Remember when I lived with you? You were like, a little, y'know, (psycho) Ree! Ree! Ree! Ree!

 **Monica:** That is so unfair!

 **Ross:** Oh c'mon! When we were kids, yours was the only Raggedy Ann doll that wasn't raggedy!

 **Monica:** Okay, so I'm responsible, I'm organized. But hey, I can be a kook.

 **Ross:** Alright, you madcap gal. Try to imagine this. The phone bill arrives, but you don't pay it right away.

 **Monica:** Why not?

 **Ross:** Because you're a kook! Instead you wait until they send you a notice.

 **Monica:** I could do that.

 **Rachel:** Okay, uh, you let me go grocery shopping…

 **Monica:** (interrupts) No problem!

 **Rachel:** I'm not done yet! And I buy laundry detergent, but it's not the one with the easy-pour spout.

 **Monica:** Why would someone do that?! ...One might wonder. K, I would be fine with that.

 **Chandler:** Someone's left a glass on the coffee table. There's no coaster. It's a cold drink, it's a hot day. Little beads of condensation are inching their way closer and closer to the surface of the wood...

 **Monica:** STOP IT! ...Oh my God. It's true! Who am I?

 **Ross:** Monica? You're Mom.

(Monica gasps.)

 **Phoebe:** Ree! Ree! Ree! Ree! Ree!

 **Chandler:** And Mon our kids have your drive to be the best at everything already. I'm sure Baby Boy Bing will too.(Rubs her large belly and winking at her seductively)

 **Monica:** Can't help but agree with that one and especially after amazing nights of sex I have with my husband(she runs her hand up his chest)

 **Rachel:** Mon!

 **Ross** : Yeah Mon we don't need to hear about your and Chandler's sex life.

 **Monica** : Shut up Ross! You are only saying that because you never had a marriage like mine and Chandler's with Carol.

 **Ross** : Hey! It's not my fault Carol was a lesbian.

Joey then enters back from the balcony...

 **Phoebe:** How'd it go **?**

 **Joey:** That was Estelle. She said I didn't get the part.

Ross: Why Joe? You were great at it.

Joey then starts to tell them about what happened at the audition...

 _ **[Scene: A Film Set, Joey is waiting to do the scene. A crew member passes by him.]**_

 _ **Joey: Could you see if they could warm it up in here? I'm a little concerned about goose bumps.**_

 _ **Director: Okay, everybody ready?**_

 _ **Joey: (enters the shower) Uh, listen, I just wanna thank you for this great opportunity. Look I mean, listen, I know this is just a first step but I hope this…**_

 _ **Director: (interrupts) Lose the robe.**_

 _ **Joey: Me?**_

 _ **Director: That would work.**_

 _ **Joey: Right. Okay. Losing the robe. (He takes off the robe.) And the robe is lost.**_

 _ **Director: Okay, everybody, we'd like to get this in one take, please. Let's roll it.. water's working (The shower starts).. and... action.**_

 _ **(Joey starts to the shower with a grim, determined look on his face.)**_

 _ **Director: And cut. Hey, Butt Guy, what the hell are you doing?**_

 _ **Joey: Well, I'm- I'm showering.**_

 _ **Director: No, that was clenching.**_

 _ **Joey: Oh. Well, the way I see it, the guy's upset here, y'know? I mean, his wife's dead, his brother's missing... I think his butt would be angry here.**_

 _ **Director: I think his butt would like to get this shot before lunch. Once again, rolling... water working... and action...and cut. What was that?**_

 _ **Joey: I was going for quiet desperation. But if you have to ask.**_.

Back to the present day...

"You should looking for an audition for Tom Cruise's third ass" Chandler suggested.

"Shut up" Joey gave him a death glare.

 **[** Scene: C/M's Bedroom, she's lying in bed wide awake.]

 **Monica:** (hums for a while, then gives up, and in her head) _If it bothers you that much, just go out and get the shoes. No. Don't do this. This is stupid! I don't have to prove anything, I'm gonna go get them...But then everyone will know. Unless I get them, and then wake up really early and put them back! ...I need help!_ (She buries her head in her pillow.)

 **Monica :** _Baby Boy Bing's a kicker. The kids were pretty active when they were still in me. Chandler's a pretty active guy so no kidding they are super active. I can't sleep, with him kicking my ribcage!_

 ** _AN* This was long too. And guys please review. It's so annoying to see that I only got one review. Have a great day all :^)_**


	7. 1x07: The blackout

_Authors Note: Hi guys I'm back. Someone wrote this for, thank you very much. Updating at 1am._

 **November 1994**

A now eight month pregnant Monica is sitting in Central Perk with her kids.  
Rachel: Everybody? Shh, shhh. Uhhh... Central Perk is proud to present the music of Miss Phoebe Buffay.  
(applause)  
Phoebe: Hi. Um, I want to start with a song thats about that moment when you suddenly realize what life is all about. OK, here we go. (plays a chord, then the lights go out) OK, thank you very much.  
[Scene: The ATM vestibule of a bank, Chandler is inside. The lights go out, and he realizes he is trapped inside.]  
Chandler: Oh, great. This is just...  
(Chandler sees that there is a gorgeous model inside the vestibule with him. He makes a gesture of quiet exuberance.)  
Opening Credits  
[Scene: Monica and Rachel's, Monica is on the phone with her mother. Phoebe, Rachel, and Ross are there.]  
Rachel: Wow, this is so cool, you guys. The entire city is blacked out!  
Monica: Mom says it's all of Manhattan, parts of Brooklyn and Queens, and they have no idea when it's coming back on. Luckily the I just put the kids down  
Rachel: Wow, you guys, this is big.  
Phoebe: Can I borrow the phone? I want to call my apartment and check on my grandma. (to Monica) What's my number?  
(Monica and Rachel look at Phoebe strangely.)  
Phoebe: Well, I never call me.  
[Scene: ATM vestibule, Jill Goodacre is on the cellular phone. Chandler's thoughts are in italics.]  
Chandler: Oh my God, it's her..that Victoria's Secret model. Something... something Goodacre.  
Jill: (on phone) Hi Mom, it's Jill.  
Chandler: She's right, it's Jill. Jill Goodacre. Oh my God. I am trapped in an ATM vestibule with Jill Goodacre! (pause) Is it a vestibule? Maybe it's an atrium. Oh, yeah, that is the part to focus on, you idiot!  
Jill: (on phone) Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just stuck at the bank, in an ATM vestibule.  
Chandler: Jill says vestibule... I'm going with vestibule.  
Jill: (on phone) I'm fine. No, I'm not alone... I don't know, some guy.  
Chandler: Oh! Some guy. Some guy. 'Hey Jill, I saw you with some guy last night. Yes, he was some guy. Monica is going to kill me.  
(Chandler strides proudly, then shudders at the thought of angry Monica across the vestibule and Jill stares at him.)  
[Scene: The Bings and Rachel's apartment, Joey enters with a menorah, the candles lit.]  
Joey: Hi everyone.  
Ross: And officiating at tonight's blackout, is Rabbi Tribbiani.  
Monica: Sophie loves Hannukah. If she saw this we would have to buy her presents.  
Phoebe: (at window) Eww, look. Ugly Naked Guy lit a bunch of candles.  
(They all look at the window, grossed out, then flinch in pain.)  
Rachel: That had to hurt!  
[Scene: ATM vestibule.]  
 _Chandler: Alright, alright, alright. It's been fourteen and a half minutes and you still have not said one word. Oh God, do something. Just make contact, smile!_  
(Chandler smiles at her, she smiles back sweetly.)  
Chandler: There you go!  
(He continues to smile like an idiot, and she looks frightened.)  
 _Chandler: You're definitely scaring her. And I'm married, with three kids and a pregnant wife. What is wrong with me?_  
(Jill's phone rings and she answers it)  
Jill: Hello. Oh, hi, Mom. (listens) Mom, Mom, you're tripping. Dexter's a dog. The blackout is scaring him. You'd pee in dad's shoes too if you didn't know what was going on. All right call me back. (Hangs up) (To Chandler) Mothers!  
 _Chandler: Yeah! That a boy, a word. That wasn't so hard. "Mothers", "Yeah" "Mothers", "Yeah". Work it. (Smiles again at Jill) Don't smile!_  
Jill: (awkwardly) Would you like to call somebody? (offering phone)  
Chandler: Yeah, about 300 guys I went to high school with. Yeah, thanks. (takes phone)  
[Scene: The Bings and Rachel's, The phone rings; it's Chandler.]  
Monica: Hello?  
Chandler: Hey, it's me.  
Monica: Hi Honey, Are you OK?  
Chandler: Yeah, I'm fine. How are you? (trying to cover up what he is saying) I'm trppd in an ATM vstbl wth Jll Gdcr.  
Monica: I'm fine, he's just kicking a lot. The kids are asleep everyone is at our place. What?(Rubs her large belly)  
Chandler: I'm trppd... in an ATM vstbl... wth Jll Gdcr!  
Monica: I have no idea what you just said.  
Chandler: (angry) Put Joey on the phone.  
Joey: What's up man?  
Chandler: I'm trppd... in an ATM vstbl... wth JLL GDCR.  
Joey: (to everyone) Oh my God! He's trapped in an ATM vestibule with Jill Goodacre! (on phone)  
Monica: He better not let anything happen with her  
Joey: Chandler, listen. (says something intentionally garbled)  
Chandler: Yeah, like that thought never entered my mind.  
(Monica takes the phone back)  
Monica: I am here with your three children and walking around with your fourth. If ANYTHING happens you are a dead man.  
Chandler: Ma'am yes ma'am.

[Scene: The Bings and Rachel's, time has passed. The five are sitting around the coffee table talking.]  
Rachel: Alright, somebody.  
Monica: OK, I'll go. OK, senior year of college... on a pool table. With chandler.  
All: Whoooaa!  
Ross: That's my sister. And my best friend  
Joey: OK... my weirdest place would have to be... the women's room on the second floor of the New York City public library.  
Monica: Oh my God! What were you doing in a library?  
Ross: Pheebs, what about you?  
Phoebe: Oh... Milwaukee.  
Rachel: Um... Ross?  
Ross: Disneyland, 1989, 'It's a Small World After All.'  
All: No way!  
Ross: The ride broke down. So, Carol and I went behind a couple of those mechanical Dutch children... then they fixed the ride, and we were asked never to return to the Magic Kingdom.  
Phoebe: Oh, Rachel.  
Rachel: Oh come on, I already went.  
Monica: You did not go!  
All: Come on.  
Rachel: Oh, alright. The weirdest place would have to be... (sigh)... oh, the foot of the bed.  
Ross: Step back.  
Joey: We have a winner!  
[Cuts over to Ross and Rachel are talking, Joey is on the couch, and Monica and Phoebe are out of the room.]  
Rachel: I just never had a relationship with that kind of passion, you know, where you have to have somebody right there, in the middle of a theme park.  
Ross: Well, it was the only thing to do there that didn't have a line.  
Rachel: There, well, see? Barry wouldn't even kiss me on a miniature golf course.  
Ross: Come on.  
Rachel: No, he said we were holding up the people behind us.  
Ross: (sarcastically) And you didn't marry him because...?  
Rachel: I mean, do you think there are people who go through life never having that kind of...  
Ross: Probably.  
Rachel: Really?  
Ross: But you know, I'll tell you something. Passion is way overrated.  
Rachel: Yeah right.  
Ross: It is. Eventually, it kind of... burns out. But hopefully, what you're left with is trust, and security, and... well, in the case of my ex-wife, lesbianism. So, you know, for all of those people who miss out on that passion... thing, there's all that other good stuff.  
Rachel: (sigh) OK.  
Ross: But, um... I don't think that's going to be you.  
Rachel: You don't.  
Ross: Uh-uh. See, I see... big passion in your future.  
Rachel: Really?  
Ross: Mmmm.  
Rachel: You do?  
Ross: I do.  
Rachel: Oh Ross, you're so great. (she playfully rubs his head and gets up)  
(Ross gets up, pleased with himself.)  
Joey: It's never gonna happen.  
Ross: (innocently) What?  
Joey: You and Rachel.  
Ross: (acts surprised) What? (pause) Why not?  
Joey: Because you waited too long to make your move, and now you're in the friend zone.  
Ross: No, no, no. I'm not in the zone.  
Joey: Ross, you're mayor of the zone.  
Ross: I'm taking my time, alright? I'm laying the groundwork. Yeah. I mean, every day I get just a little bit closer to...  
Joey: Priesthood! Look Ross, I'm telling you, she has no idea what you're thinking.  
Joey: if you don't ask her out soon you're going to end up stuck in the zone forever.  
Ross: I will, I will. See, I'm waiting for the right moment. (Joey looks at him) What? What, now?  
Joey: Yeeeeaaaahhh! What's messing you up? The wine? The candles? The moonlight? You've just got to go up to her and say, 'Rachel, I think that...' (Rachel comes into the room behind them) If Chandler could get Mon, you can get Rach no problem.  
Ross: Shhhh!  
Rachel: What are you shushing?  
Ross: We're shushing... because... we're trying to hear something. Listen. (everyone is silent) Don't you hear that?  
Rachel: Ahhhh!  
Ross: See?  
Rachel: Huh. (she agrees, but looks very confused)  
[Scene: ATM vestibule.]  
Jill: Would you like some gum?  
Chandler: Um, is it sugarless?  
Jill: (checks) Sorry, it's not.  
 _Chandler: Oh, then no thanks. That was for you Monica._

[Scene: Monica's apartment, Phoebe is singing.]  
Phoebe: (singing) New York City has no power, and the milk is getting sour. But to me it is not scary, 'cause I stay away from dairy... la la la, la la, la la... (she writes the lyrics down)  
Ross: (to Joey) OK, here goes.  
Joey: Are you going to do it?  
Ross: I'm going to do it.  
Joey: Do you want any help?  
Ross: You come out there, you're a dead man.  
Joey: Good luck, man.  
Ross: Thanks. (Joey hugs him) OK.  
Joey: OK. (Ross goes out on the balcony to talk to Rachel)  
(Monica walks in, starts to go out on the balcony.)  
Joey: Hey, where are you going?  
Monica: Outside.  
Joey: You can't go out there.  
Monica: Why not?  
Joey: Because of... the reason.  
Monica: And that would be?  
Joey: I, um, can't tell you.  
Monica: Joey, what's going on?  
Joey: OK, you've got to promise that you'll never, ever tell Ross that I told you.  
Monica: About what?  
Joey: He's planning your baby shower.  
Monica: Oh my God! That's so sweet  
Ross: Wha-What did he say that was so funny?  
[Scene: ATM vestibule, Chandler and Jill are sitting below the counter with two pens dangling from their chains in front of them. Jill is showing Chandler how to swing the pen around his head.]  
Jill: Chandler, we've been here for an hour doing this! Now watch, it's easy.  
Chandler: OK.  
Jill: Ready? (she swings the pen around her head in a circle)  
(Chandler tries to do the same thing but the pen hits him in the head.)  
Jill: No, you've got to whip it.  
(He swings the pen hard, and it snaps back and almost hits him again.)  
[Scene: Monica and Rachel's, the gang is all sitting around the table.]  
Phoebe: Oh, look look look. The last candle's about to burn out. 10, 9, 8, 7... (time lapse)... minus 46, minus 47, minus 48... (someone blows it out, the room gets completely dark)  
Ross: Thank you.  
Phoebe: Thanks.  
Ross: Kinda... spooky without any lights.  
Joey: (does a maniacal laugh) Bwah-hah-hah!  
(Everyone starts to imitate him.)  
Ross: OK, guys, guys? I have the definitive one. Mwwwooooo-hah-hah...  
Joey: Hey Ross. This probably isn't the best time to bring it up, but you have to throw a baby shower.  
Closing Credits  
[Scene: ATM vestibule, the power has come back on.]  
Jill: Well, this has been fun.  
Chandler: Yes. Yes, thanks for letting me use your phone  
Jill: Well, goodbye Chandler. I had a great blackout. (she kisses him on the cheek) See ya.  
(She leaves. Chandler presses his face to the glass door after her, stroking the window lovingly. He then turns to the security camera and starts talking to it.)  
Chandler: Hi, um, I'm account number 7143457. And, uh, I don't know if you got any of that, but I would really like a copy of the tape. And then I need to hide it so my wife does not see.  
End

 _Authors Note: Snow day yesterday(it's 1am on Saturday) so that meant not school. Good night!_


	8. 1x08: An Eventful Day

Authors Note: And, here is 1x08, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; no script from the show, or storylines but the ones that I fix, and no characters except the Bing kids.

November 1994.  
[Scene: The Bings apartment. It's just Mondler, their kids and Joey there]  
Monica: I'm so uncomfortable(Sets the table for dinner)  
Chandler: Aww Baby. I'm so sorry, I love you(Kisses her lips softly and her large belly where he can feel their fourth child and second son kick under his lips)  
Karen: I wish you were having another girl.  
The Geller genetics combined with the Bing genetics, worked pretty well together leading to their kids looking gorgeous.  
Monica: Don't say that, you are gonna love having another brother soon. Sweetie.  
Karen: No Mom. I hate Daniel, he's mean(Frowns)  
Daniel:(In the bathroom) And I hate you too.  
Sophie:(Wears her pink ballerina outfit, enters the living room too) Yeah Mom why do you have to have another boy?  
Joey: Ah, I remember this is how I acted when I found out Dina was a girl.  
(Ross, Rachel and Phoebe enter. Phoebe is on the phone while Ross is holding a box of Chinese food in his hand)  
Monica: You guys are home early, what's up with that?  
Ross: Phoebe got us thrown out of the movies. She was on the phone talking to Mike in Paris(yeah the one on the show and she met him in chapter four). Well I brought home Chinese food.  
Phoebe: I had to talk loud, the movie was loud!  
Joey: I can talk in Paris, just gotta go to Paris.  
[TIME LAPSE: The gang and kids were eating their dinner]  
(The phone rings and Monica picks it up)  
Monica(On the phone): Hi Daddy... Nana's in the hospital...Me, Ross and Chandler will there right away.  
(Monica's just about to hang up the phone but then felt a hard kick. She then put down the phone)  
Monica: It's Nana...she's in the hospital.  
(Ross looks up from his food with a look of sadness and disbelief on his face)  
Rachel: We can watch the kids for you guys.  
(TIME LAPSE: Ross, Chandler, Monica, Jack & Judy are in the hospital waiting for the nurse to let them see Nana)  
The Doctor: Only two at a time can see her.  
In the room, the Geller siblings enter.  
Ross: She looks so small.  
Monica: I know. Bye Nana...(Bends down as much as her large belly allows her too, and kisses her grandmothers forehead)  
Ross:I love you Nana(Attempts to kiss her forehead also)  
Then Nana stirs a bit as Ross tries to kiss her forehead.  
Ross: Oh my god!  
Monica(By the door): Ross come quick.  
They then run out of the room- or in Monics's case, waddles out.  
The Geller parents: What just happened?  
Ross: It's Nana, she's risen from dead.  
Monica is still freaking out and Baby Boy Bing started kicking his mother's ribcage.  
Chandler held his pregnant wife stroking her medium length raven black hair. And looked in her eyes, as blue as an ocean.  
-Back in the hospital room-  
The doctor: This has never happened before!  
[TIME LAPSE: At the Bings and Rachel's apartment)  
Phoebe: So what happened?  
Chandler: Me and Mon need a moment with the kids. Can you guys go right now?  
Joey: Okay suit yourself(Him, Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe go to apartment #19)  
Daniel: Mommy, why you are so big?  
Monica: Because I'm having a baby soon. Son(Smiles and ruffles their son's sandy brown hair)  
Chandler: Kids, remember when Nana got sent to a nursing home a few months ago?(They nod). Well tonight she's passed on which is why me, your mother and Uncle Ross went to the hospital with your mom's parents.  
[TIME LAPSE: The next morning, at the Bings and Rachel's apartment Monica is discussing coffins with her dad.]  
Mr. Geller: I was just thinking. When my time comes-  
Monica: Dad!  
Mr. Geller: Listen to me! When my time comes, I wanna be buried at sea.  
Monica: You what?  
Mr. Geller: I wanna be buried at sea, it looks like fun.  
Monica: Define fun.  
Mr. Geller: C'mon, you'll make a day of it! You'll rent a boat, pack a lunch...  
Monica: ...And then we throw your body in the water... Gee, that does sound fun.  
Mr. Geller: Everyone thinks they know me. Everyone says 'Jack Geller, so predictable'. Maybe after I'm gone, they'll say 'Buried at sea! Huh!'.  
Monica: That's probably what they'll say.  
Mr. Geller: I'd like that.  
[Scene: Nana's house, Ross, Mrs. Geller and Aunt Lillian are going through clothes.]  
Ross: I thought it was gonna be a closed casket.  
Mrs. Geller: Well, that doesn't mean she can't look nice!  
(They open a cupboard which, amongst other things, contains a chest of drawers)  
Mrs. Geller: Sweetie, you think you can get in there?  
Ross: (sarcastic) I don't see why not.  
(He tries pushing against the chest of drawers. Then he opens one of the drawers and climbs into the closet using that; he falls behind the chest of drawers with a shout.)  
Ross: Here's my retainer!  
[Scene: At the Bings and Rachel's apartment.]  
Jack: Sweetie, I just want you to know that your mother and I are really proud of you and Chandler for having such a great family together.  
Monica: Thanks, Daddy. I know you two are.  
Jack: And I really can't wait for this new Baby Bing to be here soon; I love it when Judy and I become grandparents.  
Monica: l know, neither can I. Personally, I hope this one turns out to be a boy; Daniel's always talking about wanting a brother to play around with and honestly, I think he could really use one.(Pats her large belly)  
Jack: I agree. It'd be good for the boy's masculinity to have a brother to grow up as opposed to just having sisters. Plus, having two boys and two girls really balances things out.  
Monica: Yeah, that's one of the other reasons why I hope it's a boy too.  
[Scene: Nana's Bedroom, Ross is holding a dress out from inside the closet.]  
Ross: (holding a dress out from inside the closet) This one?  
Aunt Lillian: No.  
Ross: I have shown you everything we have. Unless you want your mother to spend eternity in a lemon yellow pant-suit, go with the burgundy.  
Aunt Lillian: You know, whatever we pick, she would've told us it's the wrong one.  
Mrs. Geller: You're right. We'll go with the burgundy.  
Ross: Oh! A fine choice. I'm coming out. (Starts to climb over the furniture)  
Aunt Lillian: Wait! We need shoes!  
(Ross falls back inside)  
Ross: Okay. Um, how about these? (Holds out a pair)  
Mrs. Geller: That's really a day shoe.  
Ross: And where she's going everyone else will be dressier?  
Aunt Lillian: Could we see something in a slimmer heel?  
Ross: (forages around) Okay, I have nothing in an evening shoe in the burgundy. I can show you something in a silver that may work.  
Aunt Lillian: No, it really should be burgundy.  
Mrs. Geller: Mm. Unless we go with a different dress?  
Ross: No! Nonono, wait a sec. I may have something in the back.  
(He finds a shoebox (out of shot), pulls it down and opens it. It is full of _Sweet 'n' Lo_ 's.)  
Ross: Oh my God..  
Mrs. Geller: Is everything all right, dear?  
Ross: Yeah, just... just Nana stuff.  
(He reaches up higher and knocks down another shoebox lid. _Sweet 'n' Lo_ 's rain down on him)  
[The Bings and Rachel's. Monica and Mr. Geller are looking at Casket Catalogs in the kitchen.]  
Monica: Dad, let's just make a decision.  
Mr. Geller: You're right. This is crazy. It's just going into the ground. We should just get the most basic thing.  
Monica: Great! (looking at a catalog) That would be the non-protective corrugate fiberboard with white laminate. And we can't bury Nana in dresser drawer from Ikea.  
Mr. Geller: See, this is why your mother buys all my clothes. I hate to shop. I hate it!  
Monica: Dad, don't you think this might be more about the fact that...once you make the decision, it's like acknowledging Nana's actually gone?  
Mr. Geller: No, I really hate to shop.  
[Scene: The Bings and Rachel's, Chandler , Monica, Sophie, Daniel, Karen and Rachel are preparing to leave for the funeral.]  
Ross: (entering) How we doing, you guys ready?  
Monica: Mom already called this morning to remind me not to wear my hair up. Did you know my ears are not my best feature?  
Ross: Some days it's all I can think about.  
Phoebe: (entering) Hi, sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my bearings.  
Rachel: Oh, you-you mean your earrings?  
Phoebe: What'd I say?  
Joey: (entering) Morning. We ready to go?  
Chandler: Well, don't we look nice all dressed up?...It's stuff like that, isn't it?  
(They all leave.)  
(I'm not going to write about the grave falling. It's Joey who falls down the open grave for long story short)  
[Scene: At the Geller home in Long Island, Rachel's squatting over Joey, checking to see if he's injured]  
Rachel: "Okay, sweetie, don't worry, I'm just checking to see if the muscle's in spasm...huh.  
Joey: What, what is it?  
Rachel: You missed a belt loop.  
Joey: Oh! No-n-  
Rachel: Okay, it's in spasm.  
(Then Ross appears with a bottle of pills)  
Ross: Here, buddy, my mom suggested you take these; she took 'em when she had her golfing accident.  
Later on when Joey's stoned on the pills-  
Rachel: Hey, look who's up! How do you feel?  
Joey: I feel great. I feel- great, I fleel great.  
Monica: Wow, those pills really worked, huh?  
Joey: Not the first two, but the second two- woooo! ...I love you guys. You guys are the greatest. I love Monica... (he hugs her) I love Rach... (he kisses her on the nose)  
Rachel: Ooh! That's so nice...  
slurred by Joey ...Chandler! Ross!  
(spoken by Chandler Hey, buddy. How ya doin'?  
Ross: Yeah, ya feelin' all right?  
Joey: I'm grrreat. I love you guys. (he hugs them simultaneously) And listen, guys, if you wanna bang Monica and Rachel's brains out and give 'em all the kids they want, just do it. Doesn't matter to me.  
(He leaves the two men and their respective lovers gaping at him in embarrassment. Then he approaches Phoebe, who's sitting on the nice sofa.)  
Joey: Phoebe. Phoebe Phoebe. (he sits down beside her) I love you the most.  
(spoken by Phoebe) Oh, Joey, I love you the most too. (she's just humoring him)  
(slurred by Joey) No, no, I mean I realllllly love you.  
(spoken by Phoebe) And I reallllly love you. (still humoring him)  
(slurred by Joey) Oh.. you don't get it! (he passes out and slumps across her)  
[Scene: Mondler are away from the guests]  
Chandler: Mon, you make me so happy and given me three kids with another on the way. I'm so in love with you.  
Monica: And I'm so in love with you too.  
(He placed his hand gently on her large belly and kissed her. Then kissed her arm.)

Ross: Eww, guys...cut it out! We've got kids here.  
Rachel: And they are so in love!  
Sophie/Karen/Daniel: OMG eww, Mom and Dad!  
(Cut to Ross watching TV in the corner. He makes an extravagant gesture of disappointment.)  
Mr. Geller: Whaddya got there Son?  
Ross: (hides the TV, but he still has an earphone) Just a, uh... hearing disability Dad.  
Mr. Geller: What's the score?  
Ross: Seventeen-fourteen Giants... three minutes to go in the third.  
Mr. Geller: Beautiful! (Turns to watch with him)  
(Time lapse. A large crowd of men are now watching the game)  
Phoebe: (still trapped under Joey) Rach, could you maybe hand me a cracker?  
Mrs. Geller: (to Monica) Your grandmother would have hated this.  
Monica: Well, sure, what with it being her funeral and all.  
Mrs. Geller: No, I'd be hearing about 'Why didn't I get the honey-glazed ham?', I didn't spend enough on flowers, and if I spent more she'd be saying 'Why are you wasting your money? I don't need flowers, I'm dead'.  
Monica(Chuckling): That sounds like Nana.  
Mrs. Geller: Do you know what it's like to grow up with someone who is critical of every single thing you say?  
Monica: ...I can imagine.  
Mrs. Geller: I'm telling you, it's a wonder your mother turned out to be the positive, life-affirming person that she is.  
Monica: That is a wonder. So tell me something, Mom. If you had to do it all over again, I mean, if she was here right now, would you tell her?  
Mrs. Geller: Tell her what?  
Monica: How she drove you crazy, picking on every little detail, like your hair... for example.  
Mrs. Geller: I'm not sure I know what you're getting at.  
Monica: Do you think things would have been better if you'd just told her the truth?  
Mrs. Geller: ...No. I think some things are better left unsaid. I think it's nicer when people just get along.  
Monica: Huh.  
Mrs. Geller: More iced tea, dear?  
Monica: Oh, I think so. I'm one uncomfortable eight month pregnant woman.  
Mrs. Geller: (reaches out to fiddle with Monica's hair again, and realizes) Those earrings look really lovely on you.  
Monica: Thank you. They're yours.  
Mrs. Geller: Actually they were Nana's.  
(There is a cry of disappointment from the crowd of men.)  
Mr. Geller: Now I'm depressed! ...(To everyone) Even more than I was.  
Mrs. Geller: Sweetie, even though we don't get along you are my baby. And me and your father are so proud of how far you and Chandler have come; three grandbabies and another one coming in a month.  
Monica: I know that Mom(Flashed a small smile)  
Mrs. Geller: Only 6 more weeks, how are you feeling?  
Monica: Uncomfterable, he kicks a lot when I try to sleep.(Rubs her large belly)  
Mrs Geller: Soon he'll be out, and you & Chandler will have another son. Another handsome baby boy.  
Monica: I know!  
 _ENDING CREDITS_  
[Scene: Central Perk, the gang is looking at old photos.]  
Monica: Oh look this is my first grade picture. Oh, please ignore the "Dy-no-mite!" t-shirt.  
Rachel: Ha-haa. Hey, who's this little naked guy?  
Ross: That little naked guy would be me.  
Rachel: Aww, look at the little thing.  
Ross: Yes, yes, fine, that is my p...(Trails off so that the kids don't hear). Can we be grown-ups now?  
Chandler: Who are those people?  
Ross: Got me.  
Monica: Oh, that's Nana, right there in the middle. (Reads the back) 'Me and the gang at Java Joe's'.  
Rachel: Wow, Monica, you look just like your grandmother. How old was she there?  
Monica: Let's see, 1939... yeah, 24, 25?  
Ross: Looks like a fun gang. (They all look at each other and smile)  
Joey: Ooh, look-look-look-look-look! I got Monica naked!  
Ross: (looking) Nono, that would be me again. I'm, uh, just trying something.  
Phoebe: Whose these toddlers?  
Monica: That's Karen and Daniel on their first birthday.  
Rachel: Karen looks just like you Mon.  
Joey: And Daniel looks like you Chandler.  
Authors Note: This took me a long time to do. Well I've got a week off from school, so goodbye for right now!


	9. 1x09: Crazy Thanksgiving

Authors Note: Here's 1x09, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; no script from the show, or storylines but the ones that I fix, and no characters except the Bing kids.  
November 1994

[Scene: Central Perk, Rachel is confronting her boss, Terry.]

Rachel: Terry, I, I, I know that I haven't worked here very long, but I was wondering, do you think it would be possible if I got a $100 advance in my salary?  
Terry: An advance?  
Rachel: It's so that I can spend Thanksgiving with my family. See, every year we go skiing in Vail, and normally my father pays for my ticket, but I sort of started the whole independence thing, you know, which is actually why I took this job.  
Terry: Rachel, Rachel, sweetheart. You're a terrible, terrible waitress. Really, really awful.  
Rachel: Ok, I, I hear what you're sayin'. I'm with you. Um, but I, but I'm trying really hard. And I think I'm doing better. I really do. Does anybody need coffee? (everyone in the place raises their hand) Oh, look at that.  
Opening Credits  
[Scene: Central Perk, Rachel is approaching a customer.]  
Rachel: Excuse me, sir. Hi, you come in here all time. I was just wondering, do you think there's a possibility that you could give me an advance on my tips?  
Guy: Huh?  
Rachel: Ok, ok, that's fine. Fine. Hey, I'm sorry about that spill before. (picks up the tip he leaves) Only $98.50 to go.  
(Monica enters.)  
Monica: Hey. Ross, did you know Mom and Dad are going to Puerto Rico for Thanksgiving?  
Ross: No, they're not.  
Monica: Yes, they are. The Blymens invited them.  
Ross: You're wrong.  
Monica: I am not wrong.  
Ross: You're wrong.  
Monica: No, I just talked to them.  
Ross: (getting up, upset) I'm calling Mom.  
(Joey enters. His face looks abnormally colorful.)  
Joey: Hey, hey.  
Chandler: Hey.  
Phoebe: Hey.  
Chandler: And this from the cry-for-help department. Are you wearing makeup?  
Joey: Yes, I am. As of today, I am officially Joey Tribbiani, actor slash model.  
Chandler: That's so funny, 'cause I was thinking you look more like Joey Tribbiani, man slash woman.  
Phoebe: What were you modeling for?  
Joey: You know those posters for the city free clinic?  
Monica: Oh, wow, so you're gonna be one of those "healthy, healthy, healthy guys"?  
Phoebe: You know, the asthma guy was really cute.  
Chandler: Do you know which one you're gonna be?  
Joey: No, but I hear lyme disease is open, so... (crosses fingers)  
Chandler: Good luck, man. I hope you get it.  
Joey: Thanks.  
(Ross comes back to the couch.)  
Ross: (to Monica) Well, you were right. How can they do this to us, huh? It's Thanksgiving.  
Monica: Ok, I'll tell you what. How about I cook dinner at the apartment? I'll make it just like Mom's.  
Ross: Will you make the mashed potatoes with the lumps?  
Monica: You know, they're not actually supposed to have... (Ross looks at her sheepishly) I'll work on the lumps. Joey, you're going home, right?  
Joey: Yeah.  
Monica: And I assume, Chandler hubbykins, you are still boycotting all the pilgrim holidays.  
Chandler: No, not every single one of them. Especially after we conceived Sophie on Thanksgiving '88(Winks at her seductively)  
Ross: Chandler, stop it! I don't need to know what you do with my sister in bed.  
Monica: Phoebe, you're gonna be with your grandma?  
Phoebe: Yes, and her boyfriend. But we're celebrating Thanksgiving in December 'cause he is lunar.  
Monica: So you're free Thursday, then.  
Phoebe: Yeah. Oh, can I come?  
Monica: Yeah. Rach, are you thinking you're gonna make it to Vail?  
Rachel: Absolutely. Shoop, shoop, shoop. Only a hundred and two dollars to go.  
Chandler: I thought it was $98.50.  
Rachel: Yeah, well it was. I, I broke a cup.  
Ross: Well, I'm off to Carol's.  
Phoebe: Ooh, ooh! Why don't we invite her?  
Ross: (mimicking) Ooh, ooh. Because she's my ex-wife, and will probably want to bring her, ooh, ooh, lesbian life partner.  
[Scene: Carol and Susan's apartment, Susan is there. Ross enters.]  
Ross: Hi, is uh, is Carol here?  
Susan: No, she's at a faculty meeting.  
Ross: Oh, I uh, just came by to pick up my skull. Well, not mine, but...  
Susan: Come in.  
Ross: Thanks. Yeah, Carol borrowed it for a class, and I have to get it back to the museum.  
Susan: What's it look like?  
Ross: Kinda like a big face without skin.  
Susan: Yes, I'm familiar with the concept. We can just look for it.  
Ross: Ok. (browsing the apartment) Wow, you guys sure have a lot of books about bein' a lesbian.  
Susan: Well, you know, you have to take a course. Otherwise, they don't let you do it.  
Ross: (picking up a book) Hey, hey, Yertle the Turtle. A classic.  
Susan: Actually, I'm reading it to the baby.  
Ross: The uh, the baby that hasn't been born yet? Wouldn't that mean you're... crazy?  
Susan: What, you don't think they can hear sounds in there?  
Ross: You're not serious, I mean, you really... you really talk to it?  
Susan: Yeah, all the time. I want the baby to know my voice.  
Ross: Do you uh, do you talk about me?  
Susan: Yeah, yeah, all the time.  
Ross: Really?  
Susan: But um, we just refer to you as Bobo the Sperm Guy.  
[Scene: The Bings and Rachel's, everyone is there but Rachel.]  
Ross: Look, if she's talking to it, I just think that I should get some belly time too. Not that I believe any of this.  
Phoebe: Oh, I believe it. I think the baby can totally hear everything. I can show you. Look, this will seem a little weird, but you put your head inside this turkey, and then we'll all talk, and you'll hear everything we say.  
Joey: I'd just like to say that I'm totally behind this experiment. In fact, I'd very much like to butter your head.  
Chandler: I talk to me and Mon's unborn Baby Boy Bing all the time. In fact I used to talk to our three kids when they, were in there.  
Daniel: Mommy why are you so fat?  
Monica: I'm having a Baby around Christmas time in a few weeks, Son.  
Sophie: Yeah Mommy, you look really fat.  
Chandler: Sophie & Daniel! Don't tell your mom she looks fat.  
Daniel/Sophie: Sorry Daddy, Mommy is pregnant not fat.  
Chandler: That's better.  
(He goes over to Monica who is making the Thanksgiving food, and wraps his arms around her: kissing her neck and then bending down to kiss her large apron-covered belly)  
Ross: Eww...guys!  
(Rachel enters.)  
Monica: Hey, Rach, did you make your money?  
Rachel: No, not even close. Forget Vail, forget seeing my family, forget shoop, shoop, shoop.  
Monica: Rach, here's your mail.  
Rachel: Thanks, you can just put it on the table.  
Monica: (insistently) No, here's your mail.  
Rachel: Thanks, you can just put it on the table.  
Monica: (gives her an envelope) Would you just open it?  
(Rachel opens it. Inside is the money she needed.)  
Rachel: Oh my god, oh, you guys are great.  
Monica: We all chipped in.  
Joey: (to Monica) We did?  
Monica: (to Joey) You owe me 20 bucks.  
Rachel: Thank you. Thank you so much!  
Monica: (hands Chandler a bag) Chandler hubbykins, here you go, got your traditional Thanksgiving feast, you got your tomato soup, your grilled cheese fixin's, and your family size bag of Funyuns.  
Rachel: Wait, wait, Chandler, this is what you're havin' for Thanksgiving dinner? What, what, what is it with you and this holiday?  
Chandler: All right, I'm nine years old.  
Ross: Oh, I hate this story.  
Chandler: We just finished this magnificent Thanksgiving dinner. I have-and I remember this part vividly-a mouthful of pumpkin pie, and this is the moment my parents choose to tell me they're getting divorced.  
Rachel: Oh my god.  
Chandler: Yes. It's very difficult to appreciate a Thanksgiving dinner once you've seen it in reverse.  
Ross: (picks up a yam) Ohhh, what's this? I never saw this at mom's  
Phoebe: It's a yam.  
Ross: Hello? This isn't a yam. Yam comes in a….purple cans. They don't-they don't come in these.  
Phoebe: K, Ross don't take this the wrong way or anything but…Back off!  
[Scene: The subway, Joey spots a gorgeous woman waiting. He goes up to her.]  
Joey: Uh, hi. Uh, we used to work together.  
Girl: We did?  
Joey: Yeah, at Macy's. You were the Obsession girl, right? I was the Aramis guy. (pretends to spray cologne) Aramis? Aramis?  
Girl: Yeah, right.  
Joey: I gotta tell you. You're the best in the business.  
Girl: Get out.  
Joey: I'm serious. You're amazing. You know when to spritz, when to lay back.  
Girl: Really? You don't know what that means to me.  
Joey: Ooh, you smell great tonight. What're you wearing?  
Girl: (provocatively) Nothing.  
(Pause)  
Joey: Huhh. Listen, uh, you wanna go get a drink or something?  
Girl: Yeah. (she gets up, notices something behind Joey) Oh.  
Joey: What's wrong?  
Girl: I just remembered, I have to do something.  
Joey: Oh. What?  
Girl: Um, leave.  
Joey: Wait, wait, wait!  
(Joey turns around and sees his face on a poster in the subway. The poster says: What Mario isn't telling you...V.D., you never know who might have it. A variety of scenes are shown with the poster displayed all over New York City.)  
[Scene: Central Perk, Joey enters, amongst snickers from the gang .]  
Joey: So I guess you all saw it.  
Rachel: Saw what?  
Phoebe: No, we were just laughing. You know, how laughter can be infectious.  
[Scene: The Bings and Rachel's, Joey enters, upset.]  
Joey: Set another place for Thanksgiving. My entire family thinks I have VD.  
Chandler: Tonight, on a very special Blossom.  
[Scene: The Bings and Rachel's, Monica is cooking Thanksgiving dinner. Chandler is standing in the doorway, not wanting to participate in the festivities.]  
Monica: Mmm, looking good. Ok, cider's mulling, turkey's turking, yams are yamming. (notices Ross is depressed) What?  
Ross: I don't know. It's just not the same without Mom in the kitchen.  
Monica: All right, that's it. You know what? Just get out of my way and stop annoying me.  
Ross: That's closer.  
(Thought to himself: Thank god for Mon's pregnancy hormones)  
(Rachel enters, excited.)  
Rachel: I got the tickets! I got the tickets! Five hours from now, shoop, shoop, shoop.  
Chandler: Oh, you must stop shooping.  
Rachel: Ok, I'm gonna get my stuff.  
Joey: Chandler, will you just come in already?  
Chandler: No, I prefer to keep a safe distance from all this merriment.  
(Phoebe takes a slice of pumpkin pie and waves it in front of Chandler's face.)  
Phoebe: Look out, incoming pumpkin pie!  
Chandler: Ok, we all laughed when you did it with the stuffing, but that's not funny anymore.  
(Chandler leaves.)  
Joey: Hey, Monica, I got a question. I don't see any tater tots.  
Monica: That's not a question.  
Joey: But my mom always makes them.  
It's like a tradition. You get a little piece of turkey on your fork, a little cranberry sauce, and a tot! It's bad enough I can't be with my family because of my disease.

Monica: All right, fine. Tonight's potatoes will be both mashed with lumps, and in the form of tots.  
(Chandler reenters the apartment from the balcony.)  
Ross: Ok, I'm off to talk to my unborn child.  
(Ross grabs for some food, Monica slaps his hand away.)  
Ross: Girls are mean! Mean pregnant lady you are.  
Chandler: And that mean pregnant lady is my wife and your little sister.  
(Ross gives him the Geller 'Screw you' gesture)  
Monica: Ah!  
Ross: Ok, Mom never hit.  
(Ross exits.)  
Phoebe: (stirring pot) Ok, all done.  
Monica: What, Phoebe, did you whip the potatoes? Ross needs lumps!  
Phoebe: Oh, I'm sorry, oh, I just, I thought we could have them whipped and then add some peas and onions.  
Monica: Why the hell would we do that?  
Phoebe: Well, 'cause then they'd be like my mom used to make them, you know, before she died.  
Monica: Ok, three kinds of potatoes coming up.  
Rachel: Ok, good-bye you guys. Thanks for everything. (she starts to leave, and hits everyone with her skis) Oh, sorry! Oh, sorry!  
(Chandler enters, running.)  
Chandler: The most unbelievable thing has happened. Underdog has just gotten away.  
Sophie/Karen/Daniel: Yay Daddy, Underdog has just gotten away!  
Joey: The balloon?  
Chandler: No, no, the actual cartoon character. Of course the balloon. It's all over the news. Right before he reached _Macy's_ , he broke free and was spotted flying over Washington Square Park. I'm goin' to the roof, who's with me?  
Rachel: I can't, I gotta go.  
Chandler: Come on. An 80-foot inflatable dog let loose over the city. How often does that happen?  
Phoebe: Almost never.  
Monica: Got the keys? _or_ Got the keys!  
Rachel: Ok.  
(Everyone leaves the apartment.)  
[Scene: Carol and Susan's, Ross is preparing to talk to her belly.]  
Carol: Anytime you're ready.  
Ross: Ok, ok, here we go. (he crouches down near her stomach) Ok, where am I talking to, here? I mean, uh, well, there is one way that seems to offer a certain acoustical advantage, but...  
Carol: Just aim for the bump.  
Ross: Ok, ok, ok, ok, here goes. You know, I, you know, can't do this. Uh, this is too weird. I feel stupid.  
Carol: So don't do it, it's fine. You don't have to do it just because Susan does it.  
Ross: (quickly talking) Hello, baby. Hello, hello.  
[Scene: The Bings and Rachel's, the group is coming back from the roof.]  
Rachel: I loved the moment when you first saw the giant dog shadow all over the park.  
Phoebe: Yeah, but did they have to shoot him down? I mean, that was just mean.  
Monica: Ok, right about now the turkey should be crispy on the outside, juicy on the inside. Why are we standing here?  
Rachel: We're waiting for you to open the door. You got the keys.  
Monica: No I don't.  
Rachel: Yes, you do. When we left, you said, "got the keys."  
Monica: No I didn't. I asked Chandler, got the ke-eys?"  
Rachel: No, no, no, you said, "got the keys".  
Chandler: Do either of you have the keys?  
Monica: (panicked) The oven is on.  
Rachel: Oh, I gotta get my ticket!  
Joey: Wait, wait, I have a copy of your key.  
Monica: Well then get it, get it!  
Joey: That tone will not make me go any faster.  
Monica: (angry) Joey!  
Joey: Ok, angry pregnant lady.  
Monica: Shut up and get the damn key Tribbiani!  
(Joey leaves to get the copy of the key.)  
[Scene: Carol and Susan's, Carol is reading, Ross is talking to her stomach.]  
Ross: And everyone's telling me, you gotta pick a major, you gotta pick a major. So, on a dare, I picked paleontology. And you have no idea what I'm saying, because, let's face it, you're a fetus. You're just happy you don't have gills anymore.  
Carol: Look, you don't have to talk to it. You can sing to it if you want.  
Ross: Oh, please. I am not singing to your stomach, ok?  
(Susan enters.)  
Susan: Hi, how's it goin?  
Ross: Shh! (singing) _Here we come, walkin' down the street, get the funniest looks from, everyone we meet. Hey, hey_! (to Carol) Hey, uh, did you just feel that?  
Carol: I did.  
Ross: Does it always, uh-?  
Carol: No, no that was the first.  
Susan: Keep singing! Keep singing!  
Ross: (singing) _Hey, hey, you're my baby, and I can't wait to meet you. When you come out I'll buy you a bagel, and then we'll go to the zoo_.  
Susan: I felt it!  
Ross: (singing) _Hey, hey, I'm your daddy. I'm the one without any breasts_.  
[Scene: The Hallway, Joey has a tray full of keys, and is trying each one in the lock.]  
Rachel: Oh, this is just really great! 5 o'clock, my plane is pulling away from the gate.  
Phoebe: Maybe you can take a later flight.  
Rachel: There is no later flight.  
Phoebe: Oh maybe you can go tomorrow.  
Rachel: But tomorrow is not Thanksgiving!  
Phoebe: K, look if I'm going to try to cheer you up, you're going to have to meet me half way.  
Joey: Nope, not that one.  
Monica: Can you go any faster with that?  
Joey: Hey, I got one keyhole and about a zillion keys. You do the math.  
Monica: Why do you have so many keys in there anyway Joey?  
Chandler: (sarcastic) And Baby, for an emergency just like this.  
Rachel: (grabs Chandler by the shirt) All right, listen, smirky. If it wasn't for you and your stupid balloon, I would be on a plane watching a woman do this (makes a gesture like a stewardess pointing out exits) right now. But I'm not.  
Monica: I swear you said you had the keys.  
Rachel: No, I didn't. I wouldn't say I had the keys unless I had the keys, and I obviously didn't have the keys.  
Phoebe: Ooh, ok, that's it. Enough with the keys. No one say keys.  
(Short pause.)  
Monica: Why would I have the keys?  
Rachel: Aside from the fact that you said you had them?  
Monica: But I didn't.  
Rachel: Well, you should have.  
Monica: Why?  
Rachel: Because!  
Monica: Why?  
Rachel: Because!  
Monica: Why? Because everything is my responsibility? Isn't it enough that I'm making Thanksgiving dinner for everyone? You know, everyone wants a different kind of potatoes, so I'm making different kinds of potatoes. Does anybody care what kind of potatoes I want? Nooooo, no, no! (starting to cry) Just as long as Phoebe gets her peas and onions, and Mario gets his tots, and it's my first Thanksgiving, and it's all burned, and, and I... I...  
Chandler: Ok, Monica Sweetie, only dogs can hear you now, so, look, the door's open. Here we go.  
(They walk in. Smoke fills the apartment.)  
Joey: All right, Chandler don't lose this. (throws it do the drawer with all the other zillion keys)  
Chandler: Oh, n-n-n-n-…..  
Monica: Well, the turkey's burnt. (checking pots) Potatoes are ruined, potatoes are ruined, potatoes are ruined.  
(Ross enters, singing.)  
Ross: Here we come, walkin' down the—this doesn't smell like Mom's.  
Monica: No, it doesn't, does it? But you wanted lumps, Ross? (picks up the pan of badly burnt potatoes) Well, here you go, buddy, ya got one.  
Ross: Oh don't yell at me, you're the one who burnt dinner.  
Phoebe: (hits him) Hey! Don't make the pregnant lady squeak again!  
Rachel: Oh, god, this is great! The plane is gone, so it looks like I'm stuck here with you guys.  
Joey: Hey, we all had better plans. This was nobody's first choice.  
Monica: Oh, really? So why the hell was I busting my ass to make this delicious Thanksgiving dinner?  
Joey: You call that delicious?  
(Monica is about to snap something else but then feels a pain)  
Monica: Oh god, no. Oww!  
Chandler: Mon, Mon, are you all right. Cara Mia?  
Monica: No. No, I'm not; I think... I think I'm going into false labor!  
Rachel: What? Are you sure? That hasn't happened to you since you had Sophie, five years ago.  
Monica: Yes, I'm sure of it! I never forgot what it felt like!  
Joey: Well, then we'd better get her to the hospital just to be sure.  
Monica: Okay, but Chandler and I should go by ourselves; the rest of you stay here, clean up the mess, and get all this smoke out of here!  
(Mondler leave and their kids & the gang promptly clear the smoke out, then clean up the apartment.)  
(SCENE: In the waiting room. Monica and the dr. come out)  
Chandler: Hey! So?  
Dr. Golly: She's fine. She's experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions, mild discomfort caused by contractions in the uterine wall.  
Monica: The last time I had it was when I was pregnant with our oldest Sophie. Five years ago.  
Chandler: And-and there's no danger to her and our fourth baby and second son?  
Dr. Golly: No-no. Contractions can be unnerving if you don't know what they are, but she's fine.  
Monica: Thank you doctor. (Dr. Golly exits.) (To Chandler) I'm so happy I married you after, you knocked me up with Sophie on Thanksgiving 1988.  
Chandler: I love you Mon. Let's go home.  
(SCENE: At apartment #20)  
Phoebe: What happened?  
Chandler: Doctor told us Mon was just having braxton hicks contractions.  
Ross: Oh. Oh. Thank God, most women don't even feel them.  
Rachel/Monica: Okay, no uterus, no opinion.  
Joey: So, everything's normal; there's no danger to the baby?  
Monica: Yeah, everything's fine; just got to take it easy for a while and refrain from any strenuous activity is all.  
Phoebe: Well, as long as the baby's all right, that's all that matters.  
All: Yeah.  
[Time lapse. The gang and Mondler's kids are around the table, eating grilled cheese sandwiches.]  
Chandler: Shall I carve?  
Rachel: By all means.  
Chandler: Ok, who wants light cheese, and who wants dark cheese?  
Ross: I don't even wanna know about the dark cheese.  
Monica: (holding sandwich) Does anybody wanna split this with me?  
Joey: Oh, I will.  
Phoebe: Ooh, you guys have to make a wish.  
Monica: Make a wish?  
Phoebe: Come on, you know, Thanksgiving. Ooh, you got the bigger half. What'd you wish for?  
Joey: The bigger half.  
Chandler: I'd like to propose a toast. Little toast here, ding ding. I know this isn't the kind of Thanksgiving that all of you all planned, but for me, this has been really great, you know, I think because it didn't involve divorce or projectile vomiting. Anyway, I was just thinking, I mean, if you'd gone to Vail, and if you guys'd been with your family, if you didn't have syphilis and stuff, we wouldn't be all together, you know? So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm very thankful that all of your Thanksgivings sucked. And I couldn't be happier with Mon and our kids, I'm in love with you Monica.(Placed his hand gently on her large baby bump) Last but not least, Ross...Man, you are my best friend and the reason me & Mon concieved Sophie on Thanksgiving 1988- leading into our marriage.  
All: That's so sweet.  
Monica: I'm in love with you too Chandler. Very in love.(They kiss)  
Ross: And hey, here's to a lousy Christmas.  
Rachel: And a crappy New Year.  
Chandler: Here, here!  
Closing Credits  
[Scene: The Subway, Joey sees his poster and he peels off the caption on his poster, revealing more posters underneath. The captions read, as follows:  
Bladder Control Problem  
Stop Wife Beating  
Hemorrhoids?  
Winner of 3 Tony Awards.


	10. Authors Note

Okay well, unfortunatley this is just an authors note since I am suffering from extreme writers block.

XXXX

On what to do for the next one or two chapters before Monica goes into labor with the fourth Baby Bing.(It's a boy and I thought of a name around Christmas 2015. And its born around Christmas 1994)

XXXX

So if you wanna help out PM me or state your ideas in a review, okay good!

XXXX

Some ideas: Monica, Rachel and Phoebe have a girls day out but Monica experiences Braxton hicks again, the gang and the Gellers goe to the Bing kids school play, the girls throw Monica a baby shower, or simply just flashbacks.

XXXX

Tell me what you want to happen next in the filler scenes.

XXXX

Thank you! ;^)


	11. 1x10: Crazy Family

Authors Note: Okay so I have decided for this chapter and the next two chapters, to be filler scenes before Monica goes into labor with her and Chandler's fourth child and second son(Name's not gonna be revealed until then). Chapter skips a few days from chapter nine(1x09)  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; no script from the show, or storylines but the ones that I fix, and no characters except the Bing kids.  
December 4th, 1994  
[Scene: The Bings and Rachel's apartment. The gang, kids, and Geller parents are all eating for pizza]  
ROSS: Hey, pizza's here!  
PIZZA BOY: That'll be 122.50, Sir.  
ROSS[Taking the pizza boxes]: Eh, this is my sister's apartment: she'll pay for it.  
DANIEL: Pizza! Pizza!  
MONICA: I hope you're all drinking milk. I want to get rid of it. [Saw Sophie throwing food] Hey, don't do that!  
CHANDLER: Honey, the pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip.  
MONICA: For pizza?  
CHANDLER: 10 pizzas times 12 bucks.  
RACHEL: Ross, you've got money! Come on...  
ROSS: Traveler's checks.  
MONICA: Forget it, Ross. We have cash.  
CHANDLER: You probably got the checks that don't work in France.  
DANIEL: Did anyone order me a plain cheese?  
JOEY: Oh, yeah, we did. But if you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it up, because it's gone.  
JUDY: Sophie! Go easy on the Pepsi.  
JOEY: Dan! Dan, get a plate. (Joey chokes on the cheese; Daniel pushes him into the table and Joey barfs)  
CHANDLER: Mon's delivery room papers! (Chandler spills Pepsi as Joey puts Daniel into a headlock.)  
JACK: Watch it! (Jack's chair is pulled out and hits Karen; people start to clean up kitchen table quickly)  
CHANDLER: No, no. Get these papers out of here. (Chandler throws away a bunch of napkins, along with Daniel's drawings; Judy picks Karen up)  
JUDY: Are you okay, honey? Come here. Are you all right? (Monica grabs Daniel's hand)  
MONICA: Look, look. Stop stop! What the hell is wrong with you?  
DANIEL: Uncle Joey started it! He ate my pizza on purpose. He knows I hate sausage and olives...  
JACK: Look what you did, you little shit!  
MONICA: Daniel, get your ass into me and your father's room right now.  
DANIEL: Why?  
ROSS: Daniel, you're such a disease.  
DANIEL: Fuck you Uncle Ross!  
CHANDLER: Daniel, get your ass into mine and your mother's room right now and watch your mouth young man!  
MONICA: Say good night, Daniel.  
DANIEL: "Good night, Daniel." (Exit Monica & Daniel, and Monica takes Daniel out of the famous purple room by his arm)  
DANIEL: Wow Mom, what a grip you have for being a nine month pregnant woman.  
(CUT TO UPSTAIRS)  
MONICA: There are 11 people in this apartment and you're the only one who has to make trouble.  
DANIEL: I'm the only one getting dumped on.  
MONICA: You're the only one acting up. Now get in mine and your Father's room!  
DANIEL: I am in there, Bitch! (Monica opens the door to the master bedroom) Your and Dad's bedroom?  
MONICA: Go.  
DANIEL: It's scary in there.  
MONICA: Don't be silly. Me and your father will be in there in a little while.  
Daniel: I don't want to sleep with you and Dad. You know: You and Dad are too romantic and mushy all the time. You'll act lovey dovey in front of me. I know it.  
MONICA: Fine, we won't act like it.  
DANIEL: I'm sorry.  
MONICA: It's too late. Get in there. (Daniel walks into his parents bedroom and stops)  
DANIEL: Everyone in this family hates me.  
MONICA: Then maybe you should ask Santa for a new family.  
DANIEL: I don't want a new family. I don't want any family. Fuck Families!  
MONICA: Just stay up there! I don't want to see you again for the rest of the night.  
DANIEL: I don't want to see you again for the rest of my whole life. And I don't want to see anybody else either.  
MONICA: I hope you don't mean that. You'd be one sad fucked up little man if you woke up tomorrow morning and you didn't have a family.  
DANIEL: No, I wouldn't.  
MONICA: Then say it again. Maybe it'll happen.  
DANIEL: I hope I never see any of you assholes again. And all you and Dad care about is that stupid baby that is coming in four weeks, and Sophie & Karen. Like you couldn't have enough. (Daniel walks into his parents bedroom, Monica closes the door and rubs her large belly. Hoping that her and Chandler's newest son doesn't come out to be like his older brother)  
(TIME LAPSE)  
CHANDLER: Honey are you okay?  
MONICA: I feel terrible. I never should have yelled at our son like that.  
CHANDLER: Baby you have every reason to be emotional, you are pregnant. Okay?(Kisses her lips and her large belly)  
ROSS: Y'know he was trying to save Joey by giving him the heimlich maneuver.  
PHOEBE: Are you okay sweetie?  
JOEY: Yeah I'm okay.  
THE GELLER PARENTS: We are gonna sleep here tonight. If that's okay with you all.  
MONICA: Yeah Mom and Dad.  
ROSS: And I don't wanna go back to my apartment.  
PHOEBE: Me too.  
(SCENE: In CM's bedroom, Chandler is talking to his and Monica's new unhorn son and Daniel is sleeping in the end of the bed with his ears covered.]  
Chandler:(To the baby): And Baby Boy Bing, that's why, they tell us not to post-date our Friday numbers.  
(Feels the baby kick hard under his hand)  
MONICA: I just love how you tell him about your work day. Hubbykins.  
(Wraps her arms around him and he kisses her unaware, that their first son is next to them as their 2nd son kicks some more.)  
DANIEL: Oh ew! Daddy, Mommy, cut it out! I wanna go but I'm stuck here.  
(Covers his ears with a pillow, groaning in disgust)  
[SCENE: The Bings and Rachel's apartment. Everybody is at the table eating breakfast]  
PHOEBE: Since tonight is the kids school play, I was wondering if I could join it.  
(Mondler nod in approval)  
PHOEBE: Great, I just gotta iron my good dress today!  
RACHEL: Well I gotta go to work right now. C'ya later all! Bye sweetie.  
(Kisses Ross' cheek then exited the apartment)  
(LONG STORY SHORT: That evening, Mondler regretted letting Phoebe help out at the kids school play.)  
ENDING CREDITS  
[SCENE: Back at the apartment. Kids, and gang are there. The Geller parents left. But now the kids are alseep]  
MONICA: I'm so terribly uncomfortable. (To the baby) GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!  
All: Whoa.  
CHANDLER: Aww Baby. I'm so sorry, you are so miserable.  
(Kisses her lips softly and her large belly where he can feel their fourth child and second son kick under his lips)  
MONICA: Shut up Bing! You got me pregnant again.  
JOEY:(To Chandler) Wow, she's super moody, how the hell did you put up with her ever since you knocked her up on Thanksgiving '88?  
ROSS: Joey! I don't wanna bring up Chandler knocked up Monica on that Thanksgiving.  
Authors Note: Good night!


	12. 11x11: The baby shower

Authors Note: Here's 1x12(filler scene, number two), enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING; no script from the show, or storylines but the ones that I fix, and no characters except the Bing kids.  
 _Two days later._  
 _December 6, 1994_  
[SCENE: The Bings were at the food store. Monica and Daniel are looking at hygiene products while Chandler, Sophie and Karen are looking in the snack aisle for food, for Monica's baby shower that on Saturday ]  
Daniel: Mommy, why are we looking at deodorant?  
Monica: I'm nine months pregnant, I sweat a lot.  
Daniel: Mommy, you are really fat.  
Monica: Daniel! (Tone slightly cold)  
[SCENE: Chandler, Sophie & Karen were in the vegetable section of the food store.]  
Chandler:(Looking over at the list of food in his hand) Hmm, well the list your mom wrote out, says asparagus and mushrooms but that is disgustingly gross. Let's get ice cream and candy.  
Sophie: Yay Daddy!(Hugs her father)  
Karen(Held up a package of cookies): Daddy, can we get this?  
Chandler: No, your mom makes them at home. Let's go look for her and Daniel.  
[Scene: The Bings meet up near the frozen foods section]  
Monica: Chandler, your son just called me 'fat' again.  
Chandler: Daniel! What the hell did I say about calling your mom fat? She's pregnant with your brother.  
Daniel: Sorry...  
Monica: Baby's using my bladder as a chew toy, I need to go to the bathroom. Wait for me.  
(Monica goes to the bathroom. Leaving Chandler and the kids looking sheepish)  
[SCENE: The Bings and Rachel's apartment when they come back home]  
(Daniel goes into his room right away)  
Ross: What's wrong with Daniel?  
Chandler: He's pissed off at us because he called Mon 'fat' at the food store.  
Rachel: Woah, poor kid.  
Chandler: He deserves it, since he called her that for the 4th time this week.  
Ross: Before you knocked up my sister on Thanksgiving 1988, I never thought you would be like this.  
Phoebe: Some people change, Ross.  
(TIME LAPSE: That saturday)  
[Scene: Joey's Apartment, Joey is reading a script as Ross and Chandler enter carrying a basketball. Daniel is with them: sucking on a lollipop]  
Chandler: Hey Joe! You wanna shoot some hoops? (To Ross) And for the record, I'm not covering the tall one this time.  
Ross: Fine. But she's not that tall.  
Joey: Oh no, I can't go. I'm practicing; I got an audition to be the host of a new game show.  
Ross: Oh cool!  
Chandler: That's great.  
Joey: Yeah-yeah, and if I get it, by day I'll be Batman from 'Batman Forever', but by night I'll be (In an announcer's voice) Joey Trrrribbiani!  
Chandler: You'll be perfect for this! That's already your name!  
Joey: I know, I know. And it would be so great if I got this, because you never know what could happen to you on a soap, but I could be a game show host forever, like, that Bob Barker guy. He's been doing The Price Is Right for 75 years!  
Chandler: I bet the ratings weren't good for the first 25, y'know, before there was television.  
Joey: Yeah. But the problem, this game is really complicated.  
Ross: Oh come on. You said the same thing about "Hungry Hungry Hippos", and last week you beat Karen.  
Joey: Yeah, I have to be honest with you guys. He kinda let me the audition's in a couple hours and I don't even understand the game.  
Chandler: Karen's strong and competitive like Monica. Every time I look at Karen: I see Mon in her but with my version of the blue eyes...  
Ross: Well do you want some help?  
Joey: Oh really? That'd be great! You guys can be the contestants!  
Ross: Awesome!  
Chandler: Okay, I guess we can lose to junior high girls some other time.  
Joey: (announcer voice) All right! Let's play Bamboozled!  
Chandler: Bamboozled?  
Joey: Yeah, isn't that a cool name?  
Ross: (simultaneously with Chandler) Yeah!  
Chandler: (simultaneously with Ross) No!  
Joey: All right. Uhh, okay. Our first contestant is Ross Geller. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Ross?  
Ross: Well uh, I-I'm a paleontologist. Umm, I-I live in New York. I have an unborn son Uh, hi unborn son! (Waves.) And uh…  
Joey: I said a little bit Ross. Now, how about you Chandler?  
Chandler: Well Joey, I'm a headhunter. I hook up out of work Soviet scientists with rogue third-world nations. Hi Rasputin! (Waves.)Just kidding, I'm a data processor and I'm married to Ross's sister Monica: we have two girls and one boy, with another boy who's coming into the world in three weeks.  
Joey: Excellent! Let's play Bamboozled! Chandler, you'll go first. What is the capital of Columbia?  
Chandler: Bogota.  
Joey: It's Ba-go-ta, but close enough. Now, you can either pass your turn to Ross or pick a Wicked Wango card.  
Chandler: What does a Wicked Wango card do?  
Joey: I should know that. Let's see, just one moment please. Umm, here we are, a Wicked Wango card determines whether you go higher or lower.  
Chandler: Higher or lower than what?  
Joey: This is embarrassing. (Looks it up.)  
Chandler: (To Ross) Can you believe how lame this is?  
Ross: I'm sorry, I don't believe contestants are allowed to talk to each other.  
SCENE: The Bings and Rachel's. Monica's baby shower is underway. Rachel and Phoebe are working in the kitchen.]  
Phoebe: Oh, I told the stripper to be here at five. That's good right?  
Rachel: You ordered a stripper for the shower?! That is totally inappropriate!  
Phoebe: What? He's gonna be dressed as a baby! (Mrs. Geller enters.) Oh hi Mrs. Geller!  
Rachel: Hi!  
Phoebe: I'm so glad you could make it.  
Rachel: Yes, thank you so much. And again, we're so sorry. We could not feel worse about it.  
Mrs. Geller: How could I miss my little girl's baby shower? There's my little girl. (Goes over to Monica.)  
Rachel: She's still mad.  
Phoebe: Yeah I know. Isn't it great? One less person we have to make small talk with.  
Guest: (To Phoebe) Hey, how are you?  
Phoebe: Yeah, uhuh, okay, uhuh.  
[Cut to Monica and Mrs. Geller]  
Mrs. Geller: Look at that face! Just like when you were in high school! If I didn't know better I'd say you were a chubby wubby in trouble. Come on, let's get some tea.  
Monica: Okay. (Mrs. Geller helps her up and they walk over and get some tea.)  
Mrs. Geller: Oh my look at that. Only three weeks to go, are you and Chandler excited for the birth of the new Baby Bing.  
Monica: Very much so.  
Mrs. Geller: I can tell, where's Ross, Chandler and the kids?  
Monica: Well, Ross, Chandler & Daniel are across the hall at Joey's place and Sophie and Karen are in their bedrooms.  
(Monica opens the door to Sophie's bedroom)  
Monica(To Sophie): Your grandmother is here.  
Sophie: Ugh(Get's up going into the famous purple living room)  
[SCENE: Joey's place. Chandler, Joey, and Ross are playing Bamboozled while Daniel patiently watches in]  
Chandler: I'm gonna check on Mon.  
Joey: Can't you continue playing?  
Chandler: Dude, Monica's pregnant. I need to make sure she and our baby boy are ok. I'll be back in a few.  
Ross: Okay.  
Joey: Come on Dude, you knocked her up before this.  
[SCENE: The Bings and Rachel's apartment]  
Monica: I'm tired of being pregnant.  
(Chandler's arms wrap around her)  
Monica: What're you doing HubbyKins?  
Chandler: Making sure you two are ok.  
(He kisses up her arm)  
Monica: I love you Mon Cherie.  
Chandler: And I love you too, Cara Mia.  
(Chandler continues kissing up Monica's arm then he goes back across the hall.)  
[Scene: Joey's Apartment, the guys are still playing Bamboozled.]  
Joey: All right Ross you're in the lead, would you like to take another question or spin the Wheel of Mayhem?  
Ross: The wheel has not been my friend tonight Joey. Uh, I'll take another question.  
Joey: Okay, this is gonna be tough. Hold your breath.  
Ross: It's okay, I'm ready.  
Joey: No dude, you gotta hold your breath until you're ready to answer the question. It's part of the game.  
Chandler: This is ridiculous, he's not gonna hold his breath… (Ross cuts him off by taking a deep breath and holding it.)  
Joey: Okay, what do you have a fear of if you suffer from this phobia, Tris…Holy cow, that's a big word. Trisc… Seriously look at this thing. Chandler, how do you say that?  
Chandler: Let me see that.  
Joey: This one right here. (Ross whines.)  
Chandler: Triscadecaphobia.  
Ross: (exhaling) The fear of _Triskets_!  
Joey: No! No, fear of the number 13.  
Chandler: Fear of _Triskets_?(Plays with his wedding band)  
Ross: It's possible, they have really sharp edges.  
Joey: All right Chandler, you're up.  
Ross: Wait a minute, I-I believe I'm entitled to use my Angel Pass for a free turn?  
Joey: Yes, yes. But you can only use it once, so choose wisely.  
Ross: Hmm, this is tricky. I mean, I am in the lead, but I would love another shot at the Golden Monkey.  
Chandler: This game makes no sense!  
Ross: Y'know what? You're just upset because you're losing.  
Chandler: Oh come on Ross, I think we're all losers here.  
Ross: I would like to hang on to my Angel Pass, please.  
Joey: All right. Chandler, you can either spin the wheel or pick a Google card.  
Chandler: Let me think. Let me think—Oh! I don't care.  
Joey: You-you must choose Mr. Bing.  
Chandler: Either, it makes no difference.  
Joey: Choose, you jackass!  
Chandler: I'll take a card.  
Joey: Okay, you picked the Gimmie card! You get all of Ross' points!  
Ross: What?!  
Chandler: This game is kinda fun.  
Ross: (To Chandler) You don't think it's a little crazy that you get all my points just 'cause you…  
Chandler **:** I don't think the contestants are supposed to speak to each other.  
Ross: Shut up, Dude! You got Monica pregnant on Thanksgiving '88!  
Chandler: If you want, I can give you all the details of how we conceived Sophie.  
Ross: Eww, dude, no!  
Chandler: Haha, Dino Dork.  
 _ENDING CREDITS_  
 _[_ Mondler's bedroom]  
Monica: I can't wait for this pregnancy to be over soon.  
Chandler: I know Cara Mia. Can you believe in just a little over three weeks, we are gonna have another baby?(Placed his hand gently on her large belly)  
Monica: Yeah. And we'll be getting up at 3am again and do the feedings. You'll have to change his diaper.  
Chandler: Oh please Mon, don't tell me I need to change his diaper.  
Monica: Gotcha!  
(He kissed her and they fell asleep in each others arms)  
Authors Note: Good night guys!


	13. 11x12: Memories

Authors Note: Ok, well a very kind reviewer suggests that I make this chapter full of flashbacks, so I am but not all flashbacks. Enjoy!

[SCENE: Mondler's bedroom at nighttime, the next night]

Chandler: Remember when at the beginning of your pregnancy with our sweet little baby boy, you had cravings?

Monica: I do.

(He kissed her softly.)

 **June 1994.**

 **(Rachel wasn't in the group just yet. And Ross recently found out Carol was gay)**

 _At 3am, Monica gently shook Chandler awake._

 _Chandler: Mommy, I don't have school today. Leave me be._

 _Monica: The baby wants your peanut brownies._

 _Chandler: Mon Baby, it's(Checks alarm clock near him) 3am._

 _Monica: But hubbykins, he wants your peanut brownies._

 _They stil haven't found out the gender yet but like to refer to it as different names._

 _A few days ago, Monica got annoyed with everyone refering to the baby as 'it' so they started calling it a bunch of different names like 'he', 'she'_

 _She was 19 weeks in: they made another baby._

 _Chandler couldn't help but think Monica looked even hotter with her swollen belly, and her boobs got bigger. Hips larger and a delicate glow surrounding her...almost like sparkles._

 _Her parents were over the moon when they found out their HarMonica was pregnant with a fourth child, Ross, Joey, Phoebe, Sophie and the twins: Daniel and Karen were also very happy._

 _Chandler: Okay I'll make you it._

 _Monica: I love you. And get me a slice of pizza too._

 _Chandler(Laughed): Alright Cara Mia, when it gets light out._

 _(Monica feel back asleep then Chandler quietly went into the kitchen to satisfy his wife's weird pregnancy cravings)_

[Back to present day...]

Monica: Remember when I told you about my pregnancy with Sophie.

Chandler nodded.

 **December 1988**

 **(Monica has just found out she was pregnant with Sophie, near Christmas time.)**

 _Chandler: You've been ignoring me. Monica Baby, please._

 _Monica: Okay Chandler, I'm pregnant._

 _Chandler: What? This was our first time; your first time. We- we used a condom._

 _Monica: Condoms are only 97% effective, Chandler. They don't always work._

 _Chandler: Then I guess it's it. We are gonna have a baby!_

 _Monica: I know!(he picked her up and spun her around gently)_

 _Chandler: I just know you are gonna be the best mom to our kids._

 _Monica: And you the best father._

 _(He made love to her, over & over)_

 _[End of this flashback]_

 _ **November 1988**_

 _ **(Afternath of chapter four flashback.)**_

 _Chandler: Did I hurt you Mon?_

 _Monica: No you were amazing. I love you._

Chandler _: I love you too Mon.(Kissed her hand then her lips)_

 _With that being said, they fell asleep in each others arms._

 _Monica was completely unaware_ _to the life growing in her._

 _The life that her and Chandler made hours ago..._

 _[End of this flashback]_

 **August 1989**

 **(Monica was a few days overdue with Sophie. And was taking drastic measures)**

 _Chandler: I'm not gonna make love to you so that you go in labor._

 _Monica: Make love? What are you a girl._

Chandler: Always a good way to get into a man's pants

 _(Monica drops her fork and bent down to pick it up. Chandler gently moved on top of her on the white couch: and started to kiss her._ _)_

 _Monica: What are you doing?_

 _Chandler: Getting this baby out of you!_

 _(They continue kissing until Monica feels a puddle beneath her)_

 _Monica: Honey I think my waters just broke._

 _Chandler: Oh my god Mon, we are gonna be parents!_

 _Monica: I know!(He sweetly kisses her)_

 _[Back to the present day...]_

At the Geller home the next evening, Ross went into the chain of bedrooms to look for the bathroom.

He stopped when memories came flooding back. And he saw one room in particular.

It was the same place where Monica and her husband Chandler made love for the first time; he got her immediately pregnant, with their oldest Sophie on Thanksgiving night 1988.

Ross' trail of thoughts is interrupted when Rachel cooed, "Honey what's wrong?"

She kissed his cheek softly then went back downstairs.

Authors Note: Good night for real!


	14. 1x13: Monica has a baby: Part1

**_God, I just love writing about pregnant Mondler but I can't think of anymore filler scenes._**

 _ **{9 months. 40/40 weeks. December 20, 1994}**_

Four 1/2 and weeks later, everybody was sitting at the table in apartment #20 eating breakfeast.

"Why won't the baby come out now. I am so tired of being pregnant?" a nine month pregnant Monica groans.

"Babe the baby loved being in you. Correction all our kids did" Chandler comforts his wife.

"What do you know you did this to me again?!" Monica looks at him angrily.

"Dude deal with it for the next few days" Joey who is a dumb and sometimes greedy guy but hot enough to the point where even little Karen has a crush on him, whispers to him.

"Hey guys I found a dancing class later on today. You two should go" Ross looks in the newspaper

"Uh I don't know 'bout that. The doctor said for Mon to refrain from a lot of work until she's due in a few days" Chandler points out.

"Chandler! I'm pregnant but I'm not crippled" Monica slapped him in the shoulder.

"Daddy oh please oh please can we go after school" Sophie begs her father.

"Alright pumkin we can but don't make Mommy dance with you" Chandler kisses her forehead.

"Hey Auntie Phoebe can you put this quarter on your forehead" Daniel asks.

Phoebe the orphaned(or what she thinks) perky young woman likes strange things so she nods and puts the coin on her head.

Then Pheobe rolls it down leaving a big pencil mark down her face.

Daniel then asked "Mommy why are you so fat?

Monica said "Daniel!"

The buzzer beeps and Ross says "Chandler your mom is here again".

"Oh my I bet she brought Mistress Bitch with herr again" Chandler groans N lets his mom in.

Joey starts drinking salted coffee again but then spit it out screaming "HEY FOR THE LAST TIME I SAID NO SALT"

Nora who is an erotic novelist and too pretty & young to be a grandmother, sits on the white couch but then a 'TOOT'' can be heard very loudly.

"Ooh Grandma Bing just got pranked" Karen whispers to Sophie.

"I was the one who put it on the couch because I knew she was going to be over today." Daniel flashed a mischievous grin that only a Bing could do.

"Kids did you prank your paternal grandmother?" Chandler asked them with his arm around his heavily pregnant wife who was a Geller and Dr. Geller, ph'd's younger sister. And Dr. Geller, ph'd also known as Ross. Is the golden child of the Gellers and who his little sister Monica who got pregnant by Mr. Bing also known as Chandler at age 19 on thankgiving '88 can never compare to though their parents. Inappropriate but lovable Jack and criticizing but also lovable Judy hate to admit it **(dramatic intros)**

"No Daddy we didn't prank her. She's the best grandma ever" Sophie denies the pranking part.

Chandler lifts up the couch cushions and saw the whoopie cushion holding it up.

"I want you to apologize to her right now" Chandler tells them.

"I'm sorry Grandma Bing. You really are my favorite grandmother" Sophie hugged Nora.

"Woah when did you start to hug so tight?" Nora pinches her oldest grandchild's cheeks.

Chandler then noticed the grin on his son's face that looked like he was up to something and reliazed he was the on who put it there.

"I want you to apologize to her right now" Chandler told him

"I'm sorry" Daniel hugged his parental grandmother.

"And I'm sorry about the pranks they pulled on you Mom" Chandler apologized to his mother.

"It's ok and I have fun with them. It gives me the benefit of the doubt of being a young grandmother" Nora winks seductively at Ross as her grandkids hug her.

That afternoon Monica is having lunch with her mother.

"Mom I just want little Baby Boy Bing to come out now" Mknica confides.

"I know sweetheart. Before you know it you and Chandler will a second son" Judy says and adds "Have you two picked out any names yet"

"Yes Mom we have. Luke, Francis, Anthony, Gabriel, Jonathan, Jason and Nicholas" Monica answers fanning herself.

"Well I think you two should name him Luke Francis" Judy suggests looking at the menu.

"Aww Mom thank you. I'll see what he thinks about that later on" Monica is in astonishment.

Then when it's time to go Monica gets out a credit card and hands it to the waiter but then Judy pays instead and then helps her daughter up.

That evening C/M and the kids are at dancing class but then they hear someone call her name and a tall dutch woman comes up.

"Did the lady just say my name" Monixa asks her husband.

"Baby let's not worry about that" Chandler places a hand on her large belly.

Everybody keeps on saying that Monica is so big that she's gonna pop any second from now.

Twenty minutes later the dutch woman comes up to Monica and asks "What is your name".

Monica is trying to think of a name replies "Monanna", then the real one and the fake one start dancing but then Monica let a out a scream souding like "Woah OOH".

A pile of water forms beneath her and Chandler hearing his pregnant wife's cries comes around with the kids asking "Honey what just happened."

"Baby Boy Bing is coming out of me right now. Hurts so bad" Monica cries in terrible pain. "Cara Mia let's get you to the hospital" Chandler puts her hands in his and leads her out of the dance studio into the outdoors with the three kids behind them.

"Come on people! My wife is in labor" Chandler calls out to people in the way.

"It hurts so bad" Monica cried then screamed "Contraction! Contraction!"

"Babe it's gonna be fine" Chandler reassures her then places a hand on her huge belly.

Kissing her lips softly then walking her and the kids to the car as fast as possible.

TBC...


	15. 1x14: Monica has a baby: Part2

**_-Previously on F.R.I.E.N.D.S..._**

 **A pile of water forms beneath her and Chandler hearing his pregnant wife's cries comes around with the kids asking "Honey what just happened."**

 **"Baby Boy Bing is coming out of me right now. Hurts so bad" Monica cries in terrible pain. "Cara Mia let's get you to the hospital" Chandler puts her hands in his and leads her out of the dance studio into the outdoors with the three kids behind them.**

 **"Come on people! My wife is in labor" Chandler calls out to people in the way.**

[Back to present day. They are in the the car now]

"Oh no. No" Monica screams as she experiences another contraction.

"Babe we are almost here" Chandler rubs her leg.

"Is Mommy gonna be 'kay kay?" Sophie asks.

"Yes she is" Chandler tries to stay calm for the kids and most importantly Monica.

Then when they run into the hospital and at the front desk, Chandler shouted "LABOR IN WIFE. FAST NEED HELP"

"Did you mean your wife is in labor and you need help fast?" the lady at the front is confused.

"Yeah you know what I mean" Chandler goes along with it.

"Well we have a private room all ready for her" the lady smiles.

In the labor room Chandler calls the apartment.

"Hello who is this" Rachel asks.

"It's me Chandler. Monica's water broke while we were dancing. Can you guys come and watch the kids here please" Chandler asks into the phone.

Rachel annouces to the gang "Oooh Mon's having the baby now" and comes back on the phone saying "Yes"

Hours later the gang and the Gellers are at the hospital also and Joey is seen puncing a vending machine.

Phoebe comes up asking "What are you doin'?" Which causes Joey to stop beating it up.

"Oh my Pheebs it's just you. Don't ever scare me like that again" Joey is relieved.

"Buut why were you beating the poor machine up. Don't enough people take advantage of it" Phoebe questions crossing her arms.

'I was trying to get me and the kids snacks but then the machine ate my dollar bill" Joey explains.

Back in the labor room the doctor comes in and Monica asks "How much centimeters am I dlalated".

The doctor is unsure if she should say how much but then divulges "Three".

"Three? That's gotta be like this much-" Monica makes something with her hands.

"Honey it's more like this" Chandler pushes her hands closer.

"Oh damn metric system" Monica frowns and her face starts puckering up again as she screams "No not another".

A few hours later the gang decide to come back in and Phoebe asks "Hey Mon have the baby yet"

"Oh my god Phoebe do you see any fucking babies come out of me yet" Monica yells at her.

"I take that as a no then" Phoebe sighs and Joey wraps his arm around her.

"This looks like a lotta fun" Ross smirks

"Dude seriously why does my wife; no your sister giving birth again look fun to you" Chandler asks rubbing his wife's back as her face puckers up even more.

A few hours later the doctor enters and Monica pants "You gotta light a fire up there or something. Please I can't do this anymore."

"I was trying to say you are dialated ten centimeters now" the doctor explains.

A little while later in the delivery room, the doctor aks "Monica you need to push very hard. Think you can do it" .

Twenty minutes later the baby hasn't came out yet and Monica moans "I can't do this anymore. I really can't" then as Chandler holds up her legs and she accidentally headbutted him.

He gets up and held her legs, a little tiny cry can be heard. "He's here" the doctor annouces holding the baby up and she & a few nurses cleans it up.

The baby gets cleaned up and placed on Monica's chest. He was a miniature version of his daddy; sandy brown hair covering his tiny little head, eyes as blue as the sea and tan skin. He was such a tiny little miniature version of Chandler.

"Do you two have a name yet" the doctor asks.

Mondler nod and say "Luke Francis." Then they start to kiss.

A little while later everybody comes in and ask "What's this handsome little baby's name?". C/M say "Luke Francis", 'Yay I got a lil' namesake" Joey reacts cheerfully.

"He is so handsome. Looks just like you Chandler" Rachel commented looking at the baby, "I know. Poor kid right?" Ross asks.

"Shut up Dino Man or no holding me and Mon's baby boy Bing" Chandler fires back at him and places the baby in his arms.

"Aww my grandsons look like my son" Mrs. Bing gushes as the baby gets placed in her arms.

"Daddy he looks so much like you and Dan" Karen looks at her baby brother.

"Mommy can I hold him" Sophie asks.

"Yes just be careful" Monica who is so tired carefully places the baby in her arms.

"Hi Lukey boy. At least you aren't a big poop explosion like Daniel" Sophie greets the baby.

"I'm not the big poop explosion. Sophie and Karen are Lukey boy" Daniel says to the baby.

"Oh my he's all you Chandler" Judy cooes and adds "Sophie and Karen are all Monica."

"All our grandkids are super cute" Jack smiles and the baby gets placed in his arms.

"Hey Dad my son will be super cute too" Ross whines.

"When we have kids together in the future I'm sure the'll be adorable" Rachel hugs him.

"Luke boy I'm gonna teach you how to score all the ladies" Joey snickered.

"Sorry Joe. Luke's daddy is gonna teach him" Chandler states and kisses the baby's fist.

Baby boy Luke starts to cry again and Chandler hands the baby over to his wife saying 'Here Mon Lukey boy wants his mama now."

"Hi baby boy Mama loves you so so much. Everybody does" Monica says to the baby in a baby voice. Holding up it's tiny little head.

The baby then let out a little cry. "Baby boy please don't cry. Mama's here" Monica tries to calm the baby down.

C/ then start to kiss.

Ross exclaims "Eww guys! I don't wanna see that."

"Oh shut up Dino Man" Chandler says to him and adds "I can kiss Monica all the time. I love her so much" grinning.

Rachel held the baby saying. "Welcome into the world Luke. You are gonna love it"

"Ya" Everybody nodded.

Rachel then handed the baby back to Monica.

"Aww he's such a poor kid" Ross joked.

"Shut up Dino Man" Chandler shushed him looking at his second son in his wife's arms.

Luke's eyes then opened up, revealing his beautiful blue eyes: mixture of his parents eye colors.

"Ooh look. His eyes are opening up" Phoebe stated.

"Who's Mama's handsome little boy?" Monica kissed the baby's fist.

"We really do make gorgeous kids" Chandler kissed her.

"It's appropriate that he and Daniel are your doppelganger while Sophie & Karen mine. Since I carried them for nine months, making me throw up everything I ate and used my bladder as a chew toy" She said.

 _ **[Screen shows everybody doting over the baby and then fades to black]**_

 _Luke Francis Bing. Born December 21_ _, 1994._


	16. 1x15: Christmas eve party

Authors Note: Updating at about 4am.  
 _December 24, 1994._  
Opening Credits  
[Scene: Central Perk, Phoebe is getting ready to sing. Joey is not there.]  
Phoebe: So you guys, I'm doing all new material tonight. I have twelve new songs about my mother's suicide, and one about a snowman.  
Chandler: Might wanna open with the snowman.  
(Enter Joey)  
All: Hey, Joey. Hey, buddy.  
Monica: So, how'd it go?  
Joey: Ahhhhhh, I didn't get the job.  
Ross: How could you not get it? You were Santa last year.  
Joey: I dunno. Some fat guy's sleeping with the store manager. He's not even jolly, it's all political.  
Monica: So what are you gonna be?  
Joey: Ah, I'm gonna be one of his helpers. It's just such a slap in the face, y'know?  
 **Rachel:** (Into microphone) Okay, hi. Ladies and gentlemen, back by popular demand, Miss Phoebe Buffay. Wooh!  
 **Phoebe:** (Takes mike) Thanks, hi. Um, I wanna start with a song that means a lot to me this time of year. (Shakes bell as an introduction) (Sung:)  
 _I made a man with eyes of coal_  
 _ _And a smile so bewitchin',__  
 _ _How was I supposed to know__  
 _ _That my mom was dead in the kitchen?__  
(shakes bell) _La lalala la la la la lalala la la..._  
(Cut to later. Everyone is totally depressed by now.)  
 **Phoebe:** (Sung)  
 _...My mother's ashes_  
 _ _Even her eyelashes__  
 _ _Are resting in a little yellow jar,__  
 _ _And sometimes when it's breezy...__  
Chandler: Let's get the kids from my mom, Mon.  
Monica: OK.  
Monica was still weak and tired from giving birth, about three days ago. But nothing's gonna stop her from making the food for the Christmas eve party they were hosting that evening.  
(Exit Mondler)  
[SCENE: The Bings and Rachel's apartment. Mondler brought home Baby Luke from the hospital, the day before]  
Rachel: Aww, Luke looks just like you Chandler.  
Ross: Poor Baby Luke.  
Chandler: Shut up Dino Man or I can tell you all the details of how, me and Monica conceived all of our kids.  
Ross: Eww, Dude, No!  
(Monica was making the food for the Christmas eve party they were hosting that evening. Chandler came up and wrapped his arms around her: kissing her neck)  
Chandler: Cara Mia, what are you doing? You just had a baby three days ago.  
Monica: Making the food for the Christmas eve party. Mon Cherie.  
(He started kissing her as she was making the food)  
Ross: Eww guys...!  
(Phoebe started to play with her guitar. And Luke let out a loud cry from the nursery)  
Chandler: Pheebs, um can you keep that down?(Goes into the nursery and returns a minute later with Luke)  
Chandler(Blows on Baby Luke's tummy): Who's Daddy's little boy.  
Karen: Daddy! Daniel hit me.  
Chandler: Daniel, get your ass in here!  
Daniel: What?  
Chandler: Did you hit Karen?  
Daniel: Yeah only, because she and Uncle Joey were making fun of me.  
Chandler: Oh I don't know what to do with you kids.(Feeds Baby Luke, patting his back)  
Ross: Haha.  
Chandler: Shut up Dino Man. You don't know how much trouble me and Mon have raising our kids.(Baby Luke then starts crying for his mom) Cara Mia, Baby Luke wants you.  
(Monica picks up Baby Luke, kissing him)  
Monica: How's Mama's handsome little boy?  
(Luke then let out a soft cry)  
Monica: Why won't you stop crying, Baby Boy?(Rocks him)  
Sophie: Mommy, he's so cute! Can I hold him?  
Monica: Yeah just sit down. (Hands the little baby boy to Sophie after she sat down next to her Uncle Ross at the kitchen table)  
Sophie: Hi Luke. I'm your big sister Sophie...I will always have gum.  
Rachel: Aww Mon, Sophie already has your love for kids and she's only five.  
Monica: I know!(Goes back to cooking the food and Chandler starts to kiss her arm.)  
Joey(Karen's holding on to his leg, not letting go): Woah Mon, she"s freakishly strong...like you. Well I gotta go to the mall and give the fake Santa a piece of my mind.  
Chandler: Karry Sweetie, let go of Uncle Joey's legs OK?  
When Sophie, was a few months old, she couldn't say 'Karen' and called her baby sister "Karry' instead. Everyone catched on with it.  
Karen: Fine, Daddy!(Let's go of Joey's legs, which caused Joey to fall into the closed door.)  
(Exit Joey)  
Ross: Hi Luke, you look just like your dad who is ugly.  
Chandler: Shut up Dino Man. One last time or I'm gonna tell you all the details of me and Monica conceived all of our kids.  
Ross: Hey, you got Monica pregnant on Thanksgiving '88. So who's to talk?  
(Both men sat down across from each other at the kitchen; looking mad and sheepish)  
Rachel: Can you guys be grown ups for once?(Placed both hands on Ross's shoulders)  
(Luke started to cry once he got placed in Rachel's arms)  
Ross: Poor Baby Luke.  
Chandler: Alright Dino Man, that's it. I'm telling you how I knocked up Monica on Thanksgiving 1988!  
-Thanksgiving 1988-  
 _Monica: Boy, I love carrots! Oh! (She picks up a bunch of them and holds them between her fingers.) Sometimes I like to put them between my fingers like this and-and hold them down here while I talk to you. (She is rubbing her hip with the carrots.) Umm, and-and-and y'know if I get really hot umm, I-I like to pick up this knife (She picks up a knife without putting the box down. She's holding the box between her cheek and shoulder) and-and umm, I-I put the cold steal against umm, (Pause) my body. (She doesn't have any exposed skin within reach of the knife, so while holding the carrots in one hand and the box between her face and shoulder, she rubs the knife on her stomach.)_  
 _Chandler: Are you all right?_  
 _Monica: Oh yeah, of course. I'm fine it's just that—(She drops the box and in a reflex action tries to catch it with her arm, the knife slips out and slowly flips through the air and comes point first down into Chandler's shoe._  
 _[Scene: The hospital, Chandler has been rushed to the emergency room.]_  
 _The Doctor: What do we got here?_  
 _The Paramedic: Nineteen year old has got a severed toe on his right foot._  
 _(They go through the doors into the trauma room, opening them by ramming the gurney through them, only Chandler's foot is hanging off the end and he screams in pain.)_  
 _Ross: Can you please not do that feet first? You know where his injury is! Severed toe, you just said it!_  
 _The Doctor: It says here that the knife went right through your shoe_.  
 _Mr. Geller: Of course it did. They're made of wicker._  
 _The Doctor: Did you bring the toe?_  
 _Monica: Oh yes! I have it right here, on ice! (She takes a bag of ice out of her purse and hands it to the doctor.)_  
 _Chandler: Toes On Ice! Coming soon to Madison Square Garden._  
 _Ross: Save your strength man!_  
 _The Doctor: (opening it) Don't worry son, we'll just attach it and—(Stops suddenly.)_  
 _Monica: What?! What is it?_  
 _The Doctor: You brought a carrot._  
 _Chandler: What?_  
 _The Doctor: This isn't your toe, this is a small, very cold piece of carrot._  
 _Rachel: You brought a carrot?!_  
 _Mrs. Geller: Oh my God! There's a toe in my kitchen._  
 _Monica: God, I'm sorry! I'll go back and get it!_  
 _The Doctor: It's too late, all we can do now is sow up the wound._  
 _Chandler: Without my toe?! I need my toe!_  
 _Monica: Wait, no-no-no, I can go really fast! Dad, give me the keys to your Porsche!_  
 _Mr. Geller: I'm not falling for that one!_  
 _[Scene: The Geller home. Ross and Rachel are holding Chandler up]_  
 _Ross: You ok Buddy?_  
 _(Chandler shaked his head)_  
 _Rachel: We should bring him up to the guest room. So that he can get his rest._  
 _(Ros_ _s and Rachel then carry Chandler upstairs into the guest room)_  
 _12am._  
 _Monica: Hey there Buggerface._  
 _Chander: Hi._  
 _Monica: Listen I came into here to apologize. Not just because Ross and my parents made me, because I really wanted to.(Rests her head on his chest)_  
 _Chandler: I accept. Mon?_  
 _Monica: Ya?"_  
 _Chandler: I wanna hold you in my arms, kiss you and make love to you._  
 _(Pushes his lips up to hers)_  
 _Monica: Bedroom?_  
 _(He nods and they go into her bedroom)_  
 _[SCENE: Monica's bedroom]_  
 _In the bedroom, Chandler started to rip off Monica's pj shirt then played with the clasp of her bra._  
 _He pulled her pj pants down._  
 _They were undressing each other and he forced himself in her._  
 _Chandler: Am I hurting you Mon?_  
 _Chandler knew Monica was still a virgin, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her._  
 _(Imagines Ross' angry face)_  
 _Monica: No no(Started to cry a bit)_  
 _Chandler: Baby just tell me, am I hurting you?_  
 _Monica: I don't care. I need you so badly._ I want to have my first time with you.  
 _Chandler: O_ kay, Mon.  
 _(Makes love to her as gentle and careful as possible)_  
 _Afterwards, Monica lay in Chandlers arms._  
 _Chandler: Did I hurt you Mon?_  
 _Monica: No you were amazing. I love you._  
 _Chandler: I love you too Mon.(Kissed her hand then her lips)_  
 _She looked at her naked body then at his: she can't believe she is a woman now._  
 _They had sex, she gave her flower to him._  
 _The Geller home at AM time._  
 _[SCENE: Monica's bedroom at AM]_  
 _(Monica turned over and saw Chandler in her bed. Then looked at her naked body and back at his)_  
 _Chandler:(Saw who's bed he was in) Oh my god! I slept with Ross' little sister. I took Ross' little sister's virginity._  
 _Monica: Chandler, Chandler calm down._  
 _Chandler: OK. I still can't believe this though._  
 _Monica: Let's get dressed and pretend this have never happened._  
 _(Instantly found her pj shirt and pants. About to put it on)_  
 _Monica: Could you not look?_  
 _Chandler: Maybe, I don't wanna look._  
 _(He found his clothes too finding it: putting it on)_  
 _Chandler: I'm going back into the guest room. Love you._  
 _(Kisses Monica's forehead then going back into the Geller's guest room)_  
 _Monica was staring at the dark bedroom celling, watching the sky light up._  
 _Trying to wish the pain away._  
 _Then fell back asleep and before she knew it; is was morning time._  
 _Ross: Mon, wake-up, it's breakfast time!_  
 _Monica: OK, gimme a second. Will ya?_  
(Back to the present day)  
Ross: Eww Dude!(Covers his ears immediately. Groaning in disgust)  
Chandler: Told ya so(Kisses up Monica's arm)  
[SCENE: The Bings and Rachel's apartment. The Christmas eve party is going underway]  
(The door opens. Joey is standing there. His Santa coat is muddy and torn, his hair is disheveled and his face is bruised. Everyone turns to look)  
Monica: Oh my gosh! Joey, honey.. are you okay? Where-where's everyone?  
Joey: Berlin. They missed their flights.

Joey: No. Okay. I was at the airport, getting into a cab, when this woman- this blonde planet with a pocketbook- starts yelling at me. Something about how it was her cab first. And then the next thing I know she just starts- starts pulling me out by my hair! So I'm blowing my attack whistle thingy and three more cabs show up, and as I'm going to get into a cab she tackles me. The I hit my head on the curb and cut my lip on my whistle... And then all these kids started attacking me. Oh...everybody having fun at the party? (To Monica) Are people eating my dip?

[Sophie's Room. Phoebe and Monica are watching Joey put on make up in the vanity mirror.]  
Joey:. K, that looks ok don't it?  
Phoebe: You…umm…went a little wide on the lip.  
Joey: Oh! Right there?  
Phoebe: Yeah.  
Joey:It's hard for me to tell. My eye's closing up.  
Monica: Let me get it for ya. (pencils in on his lip) Ok.  
Joey: All right. (winces in pain)  
Monica: You know what? You look fine.  
Joey: Ok here we go! Screw those mischievous kids. Screw that psycho cab lady. It's Christmas Eve. Let's have a good time.  
Monica: Yes! Ok. (Phoebe exits)  
Joey: Ok, here we go! (gets up)  
Monica: Ok. All right there you go. (Joey walks the wrong way.) No this way. You're fine. There you go. And change out of this Santa costume.  
Joey: OK.  
Monica: Well I hear Luke crying. I'm gonna tend to him.  
(Exit Monica)  
[SCENE: The nursery where Luke is]  
Monica: Hi, Baby Boy.  
(The little baby boy starts to cry when his Mother picks him up)  
Monica: Please don't cry, Baby Boy. It's me- Mommy. See?  
(Luke calms down)  
Monica: Oh my god, you are such a handsome baby boy. You look just like Daddy and Danny, Baby Boy.  
 _ENDING CREDITS._  
 _[SCENE: Mondler's bedroom. They are cuddling]_  
Chandler: I love you so much, Mon.  
(Starts to kiss her)  
Monica: Oh, I see where this is going. We can't do it for another 5 weeks. The Doctors orders. And doing it with you, got me into this...again.  
Chandler: How can I help it when I've got an extremely gorgeous wife?  
Monica: I love you HubbyKins.  
(Rested her head on his chest)  
Authors Note: This took me from 4am on Saturday to 11am on sunday to complete. Good bye for right now!


End file.
